Truth & Consequence
by Keke TheGoddess
Summary: Two strangers cross paths and a night of passion connects them in a way neither of them seen coming. A misunderstanding separates them from their Truth. What are the consequences and will it bring them back to one another? Follow the journey of Liv and Fitz fight their way thru Truth & Consequence. FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

Consequence of Truth

It is the saddest day of Olivia's life. The last place she ever thought she would be, her mother's Mya Marie Carter funeral. As she says goodbye to the mother she never really knew. Olivia's heart breaks. Standing to look out at the only family she knows. Abby, Quinn, Steven, Harrison and Huck she speaks.

"I'm not sure what to say, because I only saw you a couple of times as a child". "But I never forgot you, and I love you mom". Oliva then breaks down sobbing uncontrollably .Abby jumps from her seat, and goes to comfort Oliva with tears in her eyes. "It's gonna be ok Liv" Abby says doing her best to console Olivia. That's when all of Liv's family all stood and rapped their arm around her as well. Unbeknown to any of them there was a figure on the upper level watching their emotional breakdown.

Olivia decided to have her mom cremated because she wanted to be able to keep her close to her. It brought her a sense of peace knowing that she could keep her urn close by. At 28 years old Olivia feels as if she has completely lost all hope of ever really finding out why her mother left her. Losing her mother brought back the hurt she felt after losing her Nanna, Anna Mae Carter.

Past:

Five year old Olivia looks at her nanna and asks, "Nanna is my mommy coming back?" Nanna looks at Olivia with a smile and say "Yes Livvie dear. She always comes back". Olivia leans into her nanna's with the saddest eyes. "I miss her nanna, she been gone for a long time". Anna kisses Liv on the forehead. "I know livvie, I know".

"But why did she leave me nanna?" Did I do something wrong?"

"No sweetie. You didn't do anything wrong, Mommy is just having a hard time right now. So Nanna is looking after you till mommy can take care of you."

"I be glad when she come back, because I miss her. " Anna rubs Liv's back and states "Me too Livvie, me too."

Anna continues to hold Olivia till she falls asleep. Nearing sleep herself she's interrupted when the phone rings. "Hello?"

"Hi mom."

"Mya"! Anna says in a hush tone.

"Yes mom it's me. How's Livvie?'

"She's fine dear. She's been asking for you." When are you coming home?"

"I told you mom, her dad is a dangerous man. He can't know she exist or he will hurt me and my baby." "I have to stay out of site. If he finds me and find out I did not abort Livvie he will kill me mom. I've told you this." That's why she doesn't have our last name. She has his name. Cause he would never have any reason to suspect her under his last name, even if he finds me. I left her with you because he thinks you're dead. That's why I couldn't have her in a hospital mom. That's why I had to leave and I can't keep taking chances and coming back. I'm sorry mom. Please take care of my baby. I will call when I can. I love you mom and please let livvie know I love her so much. I'm doing this for her mom." Mya finally takes a breath but she's inconsolable and hangs up without saying goodbye.

Anna has taken care of Olivia since the day Mya appeared on her doorstep 8 months pregnant in full blown labor. With fear in her eyes she pleads with Anna to help her because she needed to deliver this baby and she couldn't do it in a hospital. "Momma, please help me!" Anna helps her daughter inside of her home with a panic on her face. "Mya what the hell? Child are you in labor?" Mya looks at her mom and says, "Yes mom. But nobody can know. I really messed up mom. Aaaaaaa, I think its coming! Anna takes her daughter to her old room and lays her down. She gets to work getting towels, warm water, and scissors. Meanwhile Mya continues to scream as baby Olivia pushes her way into the world. 10 minutes later Olivia Carolyn Pope is born. Weighing in at 7 pounds, 10 ounces, 19 inches long, beautiful head of black hair, big doe eyes and pouty lips. Mya and Anna immediately fall in love with this beautiful baby girl.

After 2 days of rest and a long talk with Anna, Mya prepares to leave after handing her mother a birth certificate with the name Marie Wallace (Mother), Olivia Carolyn Pope (Newborn), and father (decease).

It's been 1 week since the funeral and Olivia is beyond depressed. As Olivia sits on the couch nursing a glass of wine with tears in her eyes her doorbell rings. "Who the hell is at my door!" she says to herself but does not move from her sitting position. Again the doorbell rings. Still not moving to answer she thinks to herself. If I don't answer maybe they will go away. After a moment or so the person on the other side of the door begins to bang loudly on the door. Then she hears her voice "Oliva open this door! I know you're in there. I see your car outside". Abby yells. She then hears the lock turn and in comes Abby. "Liv what the hell? Why didn't you open the door? Why are you sitting there in the dark? 'Abby opens the blinds and that's when she notices. "Liv, what's the matter you're crying". Abby runs to her side and pulls Liv into a hug and allows her to cry until she decided to stop. There are no words exchanged. Abby just sits with Liv and hugs her until Liv speaks. "I never got to know her Abby." "And even thought she left me, I still had hope. I still loved her." Abby looks at Liv with tears now in her eyes as well and asks, "Do you think what your Nanna said is true about her life being in danger?"

"I'm not sure, but Nanna wouldn't lie to me. I don't think."

"Maybe we can have Huck look into it for you."

"No! Nanna said to never look for my mother. That it was too dangerous. That my supposed father worked for some highly dangerous secret agency that teach people to kill. And if he finds out about me that I would be in danger of being killed as well."

"Do you think he killed your mother?" Abby asked looking at Olivia as if she had two heads.

"I don't know Abby and too afraid to find out." Olivia breaks down and begins to cry again. Abby just sits and holds her until she falls asleep. Olivia wakes up 2hrs later only to find Abby asleep next to her. She smiles. Abby has been like the sister she never had. She met her in college. Actually she met Harrison and Steven there as well. Since Abby was still asleep Olivia decided to take a shower and put on some clean sleep ware. After getting out of the shower Olivia heads back downstairs where a sleeping Abby is now awake in the kitchen looking for something to prepare for Olivia. "Hey Abbs, thanks for staying with me."

"No problem Liv you needed me. I'm just glad I followed my gut and came by." Are you feeling better?'

"A little bit. What you looking for? Maybe I can find it for you."

"Well actually I was gonna prepare something simple for you. I'm sure you haven't eaten anything today"

"No I haven't been very hungry."

"How about some veggie soup?"

"That sounds good. Are you staying the night?"

"For as long as you need me." I already talked to Stephan. Him and the guys will stop by tomorrow."

"Ok"

Abby and Liv ate and talked and cried for most of the night. When Liv woke up the next morning she could hear the many voices whispering in the other room. She decide to get up and do her morning routine of brushing her teeth and washing her face before heading to the living room where her extended family was waiting for her to appear. As liv steps into view of the living room she's greeted by Harrison being he was the first to see her. "Hey Liv." Harrison says leaping up from the couch.

"Hey Liv." The rest of the gang chimed in.

"Hey guys." Olivia states and hugs everyone one by one. For the rest of the day they all just sit around taking turns trying to get Liv's mind off of her pain.

…

"FITZGERALD!" Mellie yells for the hundredth time. Fitz pulls the covers over his head. Trying to drown out the sound of Mellie's voice. But again she yells his name.

"This Bitch." Fitz says under his breath. "What Mellie?" He yells back finally coming from underneath the blanket he so desperately wished would make her disappear.

"I know you heard me the first time." Mellie sneered.

Fitz blows out a breath. Speaking in a softer tone. "What Mellie?"

"Can you turn over you're poking me in my back with the penis you never use." Mellie screeched.

"If I can do it without a condom I would poke you with my unused penis. Mellie why do I need a condom? We are married."

Mellie head snaps in Fitz's direction. "You just want to knock me up. We're not ready for children. We have only been married for a year Fitz."

"Well then get some birth control." Fitz says

"Well isn't that what condoms are?' Mellie smiles figuring she shut him up ending this stupid conversation. Mellie having no intention of having a child until she fills he's earn the right to impregnate her. It's only been a year and Fitz has yet to even disclose his net worth with her. She knows he comes from money. The Grant name means money. And Mellie plans on enjoying it before pushing out any Grant babies.

Fitz pulls the covers back getting out of the bed walks to the bathroom and turns on the shower. Thinking to himself. What the fuck have I gotten myself into? She knew I wanted children when I dated her. She wanted to be abstinent while dating. I did that. Thought Fitz. Then she demanded I use a condom our first time and every time after that. "What the fuck!" Fitz stated out loud as he jagged off trying to get rid of his painful boner.

Unbeknown to Fitz Mellie has been having an affair with a partner at her firm by the name of Andrew Nicoles Truth be told Mellie is in no way attracted to Fitzgerald Grant. Just the Grant money and how much she can spend. The sex is just painful. Who in their right mind wants something that big inside of them. Sex should be pleasurable not painful according to Mellie. Fitz never really liked condoms because they were uncomfortable being a man with his girth..

As Fitz grabs his keys and wallet and heads out to his car to go to work his phone rings. "Hello. "His secretary is calling from his office where he runs a successful consulting company call Grant For The People. He helps people who have died and left their Estate with no Will or unclaimed life/death insurance, money or property. Being wealthy with no one to claim your assets after your death being left in the hand of the government doesn't set well with him.

As a child Fitz childhood friend Sam parents were killed when was just five years of age. No other family known or looked for left the child in foster care. Where within two years of being in the system was killed at the hands of his foster parents. In hopes that they would inherit his wealth and trust fund. That money and estate went unclaimed for 20 years. Until the government took claim of it. Only to find out 25 years later there was yet family alive who could not claim the estate because Statue of Limitation had run out. This experience from knowing the family set Fitz on his career path. Big Jerry was disappointed his son did not want to follow in the family way Grant Oil, but he understood and respected his son's decision.

"Yes Lauren?"

"Mr. Grant you said you wanted to know immediately if Caldwell Funds of family Estates needed our assistance."

"Thank you Lauren I'll be right in. After disconnecting the call Fitz dials another number and wait for the call to connect. Once the person picks up the other end Fitz speaks. "Start up the paperwork." "Yes Sr." The caller responses before hanging up.

Once Fitz reaches his office he contact Caldwell funds of Family Estates and set up a meet for later that next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Much later that same evening Olivia and Abby are getting dressed to meet up with the guys at this new spot Huck recommended call QP's, As Liv applies her gloss she sees her phone light up on the vanity. She picks it up and sighs. "What's the matter now Liv?" Abby asks.

"With so much going on I forgot my gynecology appointment."

"Gynecology appointment, for what? It's not like you having sex Liv.

"No Abby I'm still dessert dry down there. I was supposed to have my IUD taken out and replaced."

"Oh, well you can do that anytime. It's only been 5 years since you had sex with anyone besides that ass ass Edison. Ugg, I still don't know how you let him touch you. Gross!"

Don't remind me Abbs. I still get grossed out too this day. He was the biggest mistake of my life." Olivia hated thinking back to her days with Edison.

Past Memory…

Olivia was 23 years old still in college. College was easy for Olivia except when it came to paying for it. Her scholarship only paid for so much. Without financial backing of parents, money was hard to come by. Liv worked as much as she could to help pay for school. It was sophomore year. Edison was a senior hell bent on dating Olivia. Each time Edison asked Liv out she would turn him down. Stating she's not ready to date. She needed to focus on school. Edison knew Olivia didn't come from money but that didn't matter to him. Olivia was the girl every guy wanted. And Edison coming from money and privilege had to have her. Since Edison knew Olivia needed money he's used that to his advantage. First by pretending he wanted to be friends. Always bringing her lunch, offering to drop her off and pick her up from work, and making sure she had money. At first Olivia refused his money. So Edison would leave it in her room. With a card or note saying no strings and the sweetest things. Olivia was not use to any guy making her feel this special. And even though she really didn't like Edison as nothing more than a friend He eventually wore her resolve down.

6 months into her sophomore year Olivia and Edison had officially been dating 2 weeks. Edison showered Olivia with money and gifts and played the role of doting boyfriend. Olivia began to feel like she needed to do something for him. That she owed him for always thinking about her. It was late and Liv was in her dorm studying for her exam. Edison was also there egging Olivia on. "Come on Livia take a break."

"Ok Edison just let me finish this last chapter."

"It's the weekend Livia you can finish it tomorrow. Come on." Edison said in a whinny voice

Olivia looks at Edison and smiles. "Ok fine.

Edison smiles and pulls Olivia from her seat and on top of him. He begins to kiss her aggressively and eagerly. Turning her over so that he is now on top. He begins to grope her, touching her everywhere like a wild beast. "Edison slows down." Olivia says as she tries to turn her head and catch her breath. "Sorry Livia, I just want you for so long." You're so beautiful." I've shown you how much I care for you. Haven't I?" Liv nods her head up and down.

"Can I make love to you Olivia?" Olivia freezes she's not sure if she's ready for this but agrees to it anyway. "Do you have condoms?" Olivia asks. Edison feels like he just won the lottery. He jumps up from the bed grabs a condom from his wallet and turns off the lights.

"Edison, why did you turn off the lights?" Olivia asks with a raised voice.

"Oh I thought it would be more romantic. Don't worry about it. The window still allows us to see." Edison strips waist down in 3.2 seconds. "Come on Livia take off your clothes." Edison begins to pull Olivia's pants and underwear off as Olivia removes her shirt. But before she could remove her bra Edison was on her like the horny dog he was. Placing wet kisses on her face lips, shoulder and neck. Pushing her bra up without removing it. Licking and slurping on her breast like they were popsicles. Olivia never had time to catch her breath. Edison open the condom with his teeth as Olivia laid there and watched.

OMG he still has his shirt on. Olivia thought to herself. Please let this be over quickly. Then she felt it. The head of his penis at her opening. Olivia wondered if she should have told him she was a still a virgin. As she started to say the words to him, he begins to grunt and thrust. But there was no real penetration. Just the head of his penis thrusting in and out of her vaginal opening. Never reaching past that then begins to pant and talk.

"Oh Livia your pussy so sweet." Dam you made me wait so long for this" Edison continued to thrust and moan and talk. "Dam Livia this feels so good.

Olivia frowns, and thinks to herself, is he serious. Just as Olivia has had enough Edison begins to stiffen and growl. Olivia eyes buck "What the fuck" her mind speaks. And within moments Olivia felt a wet warm sensation spilling from her opening and going between her ass cheeks. "Did this ass hole just cum in me? Where's the condom?" Olivia thought and began to freak out.

"EDISON DID YOU JUST COME IN ME?' Where the fuck is the condom?"

"Aw dam it broke. You're on the pill right?"

"What the fuck Edison. You didn't even put it on. You nasty fuck. OMG yuck you came in me and it's running down my ass. You sick fuck. No I'm not on the pill ass hole. I was a virgin but you were so hard up you jump me like a dog in heat."

"What you mean you not on the pill. What the hell Olivia. I see what you doing. You're trying to trap me because my family got money. As Edison was talking he was quickly putting his clothes back on. "It's not my fault the condom broke and you didn't say anything about not being on birth control. Where they do that at?"

Olivia was livid. "You know what Edison, fuck you. If I end up pregnant or with a disease, I'm fucking you up. You know dam well the condom didn't break. Your little dick ass couldn't fit in the condom. You….. Nasty… little dick… sick…. fuck."

"Olivia don't make me fuck you up."

"GET OUT NOW!"

"Fine I'm leaving and my dick's not little, your pussy just over used. Virgin my ass." Edison leaves slamming Olivia door with all his might. Olivia locks her door and gets in the shower trying to hide her tear behind the water. 20 minutes later Abby Olivia roommate and friend comes and finds Olivia still in the shower crying. After calling out to her and getting no responds she entered the bathroom. An hour later along with the morning after pill Abby had once again taken care of Oliva.

As Olivia waited for the subway train on her way to work the next day Huck appeared out of the shadows. "Hey Liv." Olivia turns to see Huck and smile but it's not a very genuine smile.

"Oh hey Huck. I haven't seen you in a while."

"Well true you have a boyfriend now so no sub trains no Huck I guess." Olivia giggles but still the laughter is not genuine. Huck notices this.

"Liv are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah Huck he kinda did but I'm ok"

"Humph. Well your train is here. Will you be catching the train from now on?"

"Yeah probably so."

"Ok, no more riding the train alone I'm riding with you."

After returning to campus Olivia never saw Edison again If only she knew Between Harrison, Steven, and last but not least Huck a good ass kicking and a threat to destroy his family name was the reason the remainder of Olivia's college cost where paid in full under the pretense of an extra scholarship grant.

Present…

Olivia shook her head trying to remove the memory from her mind. Olivia set a new reminder in her phone to schedule herself another gynecology appointment. Just a she put her phone down she hears her doorbell. Her and Abby both look at one another and head toward the front door. After opening the door Olivia greets the courier.

"Hello I have certified mail for Ms. Olivia Pope.

"I'm Olivia Pope.

'Yes ma'am this package required I.D."

"Oh sure." Olivia turns to grab her wallet from inside her purse on the table as Abby just stand and watches. After showing the courier her ID Liv takes the package and closes the door. She opens the letter and begins to read. Abby notice the blood has drained from Olivia face and immediately is at her side.

"Liv, what is it. Who's it from?' What does it say? Liv, Liv, Olivia!" Olivia does not answer so Abby does what Abby does best snatches the letter and begins to read. Abby mouth drops open, but she can't find the words.

"Liv you have a trust and your mother left you a 10 million dollar life insurance. "Is this real? Who is Grant For The People Consultants?"

"I don't know Abbs, but we can worry about that tomorrow. Now we're late meeting the guys." Olivia places the letter on the counter and her and Abby head out to meet the guys

As Olivia and Abby arrived at QP's Stephen is the first person they notice from their little family group. Well in actuality he was the first one they heard. His laughter was contagious. Abby laughs and points "There they are over at the bar Liv." As Abby and Liv approaches the group Stephen immediately grabs Abby in for a hug and peck on the cheek. "Hey sweetheart, Hey Liv" says Steven. This cheers Liv up right away. She needs this love and support of her family. Harrison and Huck then turn around at the announcement of the two women arrival with a smile and began to cheer. Harrison walks over to Liv and hands her a Cosmo. "I ordered for you."

"Thanks Harry. I definitely need this." Liv sips her drink and sits next to Huck. Huck kisses Liv on the cheek and asks her how she's holding up?'.

"I'm fine, Huck."

"Ok if you say so then I believe you"

"Hey everyone let's have a toast to Liv", yells Abby. "She is about to be rich!"

"ABBY!" Liv says as she swiftly turns to look at her with an intense glare.

"What you are."

"Rich how" says Steve.

"Yeah Liv rich how. "Stephen pipes in.

Huck says nothing, He just glances at her and continue his conversation with the bar tender. Now that all the attention is on Liv she takes a breath and pauses for a moment.

"Well some certified mail came vi courier today before we left my apartment about some trust fund and death benefits."

"Tell them how much Liv." Abby says with excitement

"Abby I'm not even sure it's real. But I will look into it tomorrow but for now let's drink." Liv then takes her drink and swallow it down slamming her flute on the bar. "Bar tender more rounds please."

Everyone decides to drop the subject and join in on hitting and chanting "Drinks, drinks, drinks."

The bar tender begin to pour up more drinks for the group. Everyone is beginning to really enjoy themselves when Harrison asks Huck. "Hey Huck this place is pretty cool. How'd you find this joint?" Huck kinda blushes and looks at the bar tender. She smiles back and walks in front of Harrison and states. "I introduced him to it." Harrison nods and asks. "Well how'd you come across this place it of the chain? Plus you're too cute to be a bartender?"

"I'm not a bartender, I own the place. Quinn, Quin Perkins, and you are?"

"I'm Harrison, this is Olivia. Pointing to his right. That's Abby and Steven. Then turning to his left and then his…

"Huck." I already know him." Quinn then leans over the bar and peck Huck on the lips. Everyone in the group just paused. And stared at the two. Then without notice Harrison begins to cheer "Whoohoo Huck got a girl." Stephen then joins in as well as Abby. Liv just smiles and nods to Huck as to give the approval. Huck blushes lowering his head with slight embarrassment.

"Well welcome to the family Quinn." Harrison reaches out to shake her hand. The group then follows his lead and does the same. For the remainder of the night everyone danced, drank, sang and enjoyed the evening being together. Eventually everyone when home. Except Huck he stayed behind to wait for Quinn. As Liv pulls up to her apartment Abby says to her. "Liv do you want me to stick around?"

"No Abbs, I'll be fine. You can go home."

"But what about the trust fund thing?"

"I'll handle it tomorrow and keep you posted. Right now I just want to curl up in my warm be and sleep."

"Are you sure. I can stay if you like?'

"I'm sure Abbs. I just need some alone time. I'll be fine."

"When you say that I'll be fine Liv, that says to me you're not fine."

"I'm ok Abby I just need a moment." Liv lets out a frustrating sigh.

"Ok, but you call me if you need anything. I will come no matter the time or hour. Ok?"

"Ok." Liv looks at Abby with a small smile and heads inside. Abby then gets in her car and drives off.

…..

It's is early the following day and Fitz is in New York meeting with a divorce attorney. He decided he'd had enough of Mellie and her selfish ways. He was a good man. He really thought she was the one. Beautiful, smart, successful, strong willed. But he never anticipated selfish and money hungry. She didn't know that he hired a private investigator to keep tabs on her. Who goes six months in a marriage without sex? Hell he was losing his mind with thoughts of sex. She was up to something. He just had not figured it out yet. But Fitz was tired of living in a loveless marriage. He wanted out. He wanted children. He wanted the rest of his life with someone special. Someone who would love him as much if not more than the love he gives. Not his money. As Fitz walks into his lawyer's office he walks up to the reception desk. The receptionist recognizes him immediately and announces his arrival to her boss.

"Sir, Mr. Grant is here." The receptionist states as she looks Fitz up and down from head to toe. Dam that one fine specimen of a man. She thinks to herself. Fitz notices this and chuckles to himself.

"Send him in Marcia. And hold all my calls."

Fitz walked into the Lawyers office. "John, How's it going?"

"Great Mr. Grant."

"Fitz, just Fitz."

"Ok Fitz all the paperwork is complete. But I must ask are you sure you want to give her the mansion in Santa Monica. That's a pretty expensive property?" I think the 10 million is more than generous."

"Yes I'm sure." Did you include both cars? I don't want to seem unfair."

"Dam I wish I was about to be your ex-wife." Both men chuckled from the statement.

"So John that private investigator, has he found anything?"

"Well maybe, she's been spending a lot of time on dinner dates with one of the firm partners. A one Edward Nicols. But that's about it." Fitz nods his head but says nothing. "We can keep watching her if you like?"

"No. Stop the surveillance. I'm getting the divorce regardless. Doesn't matter what she's been up too anymore. I'm done with this marriage. Thanks John. Have her served at the end of the week at her office."

"Will do Sr. Anything else you need?"

Just as Fitz was about to respond his phone vibrated in his pocket. He put his hand up letting John know he needed one moment. Looking at his phone's caller id he notices it's his office. "Hello Lauren."

"Hello Mr. Grant, Ms. Pope the beneficiary for the Carter estate has responded to the notice. She will be here this afternoon at 4 o'clock for her consult. Do I need to reschedule her to meet with you directly since your plane doesn't arrive till 4pm?'

"No Lauren. Have her meet with one of the other consultants. I will review the paperwork when I arrive."

"Yes Mr. Grant. I will take care of it right away."

Fitz hangs up his phone and returns his attention the John. He then stands and shakes Johns hand. "Thanks for everything John. Please notify me the moment Mellie is served." John nods and Fitz leaves. He decides to kill time while waiting for his departure back to California.

….

As Olivia arrives at the consulting office she stops and says a quick prayer that this is real. If it is she can finally get her own business off the ground. And quit her horrible job working as a secretary for Sally Langston. Olivia always dreamed of opening her own business using Huck skills designing new technology that anyone can use to locate lost love ones. Huck has always been her little brother since the day he saved her from being mugged in the train station. She would see him every day during her college days. And he always spoke to her. For the first time she seen someone with eyes sadder than hers. She vowed to get him out of that train station and get him back into society. Upon her graduation as she crossed the stage she noticed Huck in the audience. Standing next to him was Abby, Harrison and Stephen. Unbeknown to her at the time Harrison and Stephen had been a part of the reason Edison never returned to school after there last encounter. She learned that Harrison and Stephen had been secretly following and keeping an eye on her after learning from Abby what Edison had to her. Huck being Huck did notice this and corner Stephen and Harrison one day holding both of them at gun point.

"Why are you two following Olivia?" The menacing look on his face alone with the big as gun in his hand was enough to make the toughest man piss his pants. Which is what Harrison did by the way. Both men began to stutter and sweat profusely.

"Look man, it's not what you think. She's a good friend of ours. We just looking out for her." Harrison spoke very quickly

"Yeah, yeah." Said Stephen. "She's a good friend" And we're just making sure her ex-boyfriend doesn't bother her.

After hearing this Huck lowered his gun. "Go on. Keep talking."

"Ahhh, yeah. See Liv ex is a jerk. And he threatened to fuck her up after he did some real fowl shit to her. And we making sure she gets to work and home ok. That's all." Harrison spit out all in one breath.

Huck looked from one man to the other. "I'll take care of him. You two make sure when on campus he don't hurt her again."

Stephen gives Huck a smile and says "Well mate it looks like we have a deal can you please put that gun away. Huck tucks his gun inside his jacket behind his back. As he walks away Harrison yells "We still kicking his ass when we catch him." Huck turns back around to face them. He looks at them for a moment. "Do you really intend to kick his ass or are you just talking?"

Stephen speaks first. "OH mate we really intend to kick his ass. What he did to Liv is disgusting and disrespectful. And now he walks around like he didn't do shit. Oh yeah we fucking him up on site. But we haven't seen him as of late."

Huck studies them for a moment. "Come with me."

Harrison and Stephen looked at each other. Harrison nodded and Stephen hunched his shoulder up and down. Huck not having time for their indecisiveness says, "Do you want to kick his ass or not?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Both men stated at the same time and began to follow Huck. Huck took them to a location on the other side of town. Inside an apartment was Edison tied up and duck taped naked to a chair. "What the fuck dude?" Both Harrison and Steven stated. (Yeah they have been hanging out together too long.)

"Dude he's naked!" says Harrison

Stephen on the other hand didn't care that he was naked. He just wanted revenge for Liv. No women should be treated the way Edison treated them. Like they were worthless. Edison looked like he was gonna shit himself. Fear was his greatest emotion at this moment. Huck looks at the pair and begins to untie Edison. "Get up and get dressed." Edison never said a word just followed orders. At that moment Stephen took a swing knocking Edison up in the air. As Edison landed Stephen hit him again. Then Harrison joined in. They beat him and threated him that if he ever came anywhere near Olivia again they would kick his ass again. Once they felt they had their justice. They shook hand with Huck. Huck gave them his name and took their contact info. Promising to keep in touch. Huck releases Edison only after showing him all the information he had on his family and their despicable sins. Edison transferred out of the school never to be seen or heard from again.

Olivia continues her journey to through the office building and up the elevator to the 12th floor. As she inters the reception area. "Hi my name is Olivia Pope. I have and consulting appointment. I'm not sure who it's with."

"Hello Ms. Pope. Please have a seat and a consultant with be with you shortly." By the end of the appointment Olivia was flabbergasted. Her Nanna's husband whom she never got to meet died two years prior to her birth left a 2 million dollar life insurance for Anna. Anna collected but never used the money putting it in a trust. Upon her nanna's passing everything passed down to her mother. Not only that her nanna had a 5 million dollar life insurance policy that when to her mother alone with the trust. Which her mom never used taking out a 3 million dollar policy for herself. Leaving Olivia beneficiary over all. She also inherited her nanna's big beautiful home. She was given a key and paperwork for a safety deposit box and a letter from her mother, which she read before leaving the consulting office putting her in her current mood.

The Letter…

My dearest Olivia,

If you're reading this that means I'm no longer in the land of the living. This most likely may be at the hands of your father, Elijah Jamison Pope. I'm not going to tell you much about this man except to say he's very evil and dangerous. Whatever you do please I beg of you never to look for him. I need you to live a long and prosperous life. Which is why I had to leave you with your nanna. I told your father that my parents were both dead. And I'm glad I did. For reason I can't explain, not even to myself. It was just a gut feeling. Always follow you gut Olivia. I meet your father 6 months before I got pregnant with you. He appeared to be a nice man. Charming, loving, attentive and caring. He was always working. But I never knew what he did for a living. So one day I asked him. I also disclosed to him that I was pregnant. That's when I saw someone I did not recognize. He became violent and demanded that I abort you. He believed that family was a distraction. That I get rid of you or he would get rid of me hind sight he would get rid of you himself. He also stated that he could easily kill me because the government paid him to kill people for a living. For some reason I believed him. So I agreed. I got the hell out of dodge. I stayed in a women shelter for domestic violence. No one would think to look for me there. I knew I needed to get home the closer I got to my due date. I also knew Eli would be furious I left. I didn't realize it at first but Eli never loved me he just used me for sex I guess. Olivia I want you to know I love you dearly with every part of my being. Don't ever think for one moment I didn't. But I had to do what I thought was best. Eli has been tracking me since I left. I hope and pray he never know about you and come looking for you. He's always said that if I tried to leave me he would find me and kill me come hell or high water. I believed him. Now I'm dead. I have left you this money in hopes that it helps. I know I cannot make up for never being there for you and I'm truly sorry baby. Please know that I'm sorry. I hope nanna wasn't to smothering. She tends to love hard. Well baby I hope this helps. And I pray all is well with you and you live a loving life. Please don't allow my absence to keep you from love. I will always watch over you. God Bless you my dear Livvie. Always remember that mommy never stopped loving you. And even in heaven I will continue to love you along with your nanna. Love Always Mom

Olivia actually felt some sort of peace after reading her mother's letter. She felt stronger, bolder, and assure of all the past doubts. Walking out of the office building she felt the beautiful warm day on her face. She decided in that moment to put her grown women on and take her life back. No more self doubt. No more insecure thoughs, no more emotional bread downs. At least not today she thought. Instead of getting in her car and going home Olivia decided to walk in the downtown area since it was such a nice afternoon. As she walked she noticed a very upscale bar and decided to stop in and have a drink. Help celebrate her new riches sort to speak. As she began to reach for the door a strong pair of hands opened it for her. "Let me get that for you" said the tall handsome man. Dressed to the nines. Olivia breath hitched in her throat. She momentarily could not move. His cologne was mesmerizing. His voice was a deep baritone. He watched Olivia with her mouth held open thinking to himself, wow she's gourgeous. Fitz smiles and asks "Are going inside beautiful?" Olivia snaps out of her momentary trans and began to walk forward. Deciding at that very moment that she would put her grown women on starting with this handsome specimen of a man with no ring on his finger. With a bit more pep in her step, whip in her hip she walks to the bar. Fitz on the other hand is mezmarized. He can't take his eyes off her. He decided in that moment that he needed to find out more about this beautiful women.

Looking down at his hand to make sure he took off his ring. Satisfied that he had he stepped inside. He watched Olivia to be sure she wasn't meeting anyone. When she sat alone he approached. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

Olivia turns to look at Fitz and smiles. "No actually I don't please do." Olivia stated in a very sensual voice.

Fitz dam near got a boner. Who is this goddess. Fitz thought to himself. "I'm Fitz." Reaching out his hand. "May I ask your name?" Olivia looks at him for a moment and smiles and says "Alex." She takes his hand and shakes it. Fitz is taken with the softness of her hand. "Hello Alex."

"Hello Fitz"

No last names where exchanged. Olivia decided that she wanted something from this man. This man oozed sex. He smelled so good she just wanted to put her face in his neck and breath him in. So for now she was Alex. And Alex always got what she wanted and right now she wanted Fitz.

"Can I order you something to drink?" Fitz offered

"Bourbon." Was all Olivia said.

"Two Bourbon's and keep them coming." Fitz said to the bartender

"You trying to get me drunk mister?" Liv teased

"No no. One is for you my dear lady the others are for me."

"Long day?" Liv asks

"No long flight. I just got back into town and just needed to relax. The bartender brings their drinks and goes back to the other end of the bar. Fitz and Olivia both devour their first drink, slamming their glasses down at the same time. They both stop and look at each other. Pauses for a moment and then break out in laughter. Before they could ask the bartender sit two more drinks in front of them. When Olivia reaches for one of the glasses Fitz takes it and says. "Are you trying to get drunk beautiful? Only one was for you."

Olivia head falls back with laughter. Fitz laughs as well. "Ok, ok you got me mister. I'll just buy my own drink then."

"No please, please take one of mines. But if you get drunk it not my fault."

"And what if I want it to be your fault." Liv says flirtatiously.

Fitz pauses because he definitely got a boner. "Then I's say bartender keep them coming."

Olivia notices he's figeting and smirks to herself. She still got it. "Are you Ok Fitz?"

"Ahh yeah, It's just amazing how beautiful you are."

"Thank you, your quit handsome if I do say so myself."

As Fitz watched Olivia's lips move he became more aroused. Olivia noticed this and began to choked on her drink. Fitz jumps from his seat and began to pat her back in the process his hard penis touches the side of her leg. Olivia begans to cough more. Stretching out her arm to grab hold to something until she catches her breath. She grabs Fitz's upper thigh only to meet his erection. Fitz stops patting Olivia's back and stares at her. She stops coughing and starred back at him. They both break out in laugher again. Fitz retuns to his looks at Olivia trying to tapper his laughter and control his obvious boner.

"That's the price for wearing boxers" Fitz says.

"I like briefs myself…..on a man that is." Liv says while holding her drink to her lips. "I must be really pretty huh?"

Fitz stops laughing and looks at Olivia with intensity. "You have no idea."

**Well ff family I hope your liking this. I'm still trying to figure my way around how all this works. I tied to add more to chapter 1. But couldn't figure out how. Then I added it to chapter 2. So you may have a scene that repeats itself. I'm close to figuring it all out though. Well the next chapter Fitz and Liv finally meet. Mellie is about to do Mellie and Jake will make his appearance. My writing style is a bit different with the same results. Love for OLITZ. I like to put memories within certain scenes and then go back to the original story line. Stick with me. I promise you will enjoy the ride. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**First off thanks to everyone who stuck with me as I learned to maneuver my way around ff. Thanks for encouraging me to put it on paper sort to speak. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I worked a 12hr shift last night. And have been up writing for you all just to get this version out of my head. Just know I will not be updated until the weekend due to my work schedule. Well here's Ch3 enjoy.**

It is now late evening and Olivia and Fitz are still at the bar. Happy hour now over music is being played. Olivia clearly tipsy slowly moves from her stool and head to the dance floor. Moving slowly and sensually moving her hips to the beat of the music. Fitz stands and slowly follows Olivia to the dance floor but stops just so he can watch. Thinking to him about how she has already felt his erect penis twice tonight. The next time he would rather it was inside of Olivia's core. Fitz continues to watch Oliva. Standing with his leg apart….hands in his pockets…wishing at this moment he had worn briefs because right now his penis was definitely at attention and very noticeable.

Olivia seems to have plans similar to his. She looks back over her shoulder just to see how far Fitz would follow. Hmmm… Olivia wonders to herself. She turns to Fitz and gives him the come here finger. Looking ever so sexy, still swaying her hips to the music. She turns as Fitz reaches her backing into him. She is a bit amazed that he is keeping up with her sensual movements…" What is this man trying to do too me?" Olivia pants. Fitz is loving everything about this women…With his senses heightened by the smell of her perfume; Softness of her hair against his face Fitz goes in and kisses Olivia neck. Lightly sucking and running his tongue over the same area…"Alex I really would love to taste you." Olivia pants and immediately becomes wet. She is throbbing internally and externally. As Fitz presses his hardness against her backside he continues to speak in his deep baritone voice…"Can I taste you Alex?" He continues to grind matching Olivia every move.

"Mmmm" is all Olivia could get out before she turned her head to capture Fitz lips. Sliding her tongue over his. Not only are his words sending her into sensory overload. But the feeling of his hard penis on her backside, and his tongue now dominating her mouth has Olivia feeling intense sexual urges more than she has ever experienced before. Olivia pulls back from the intense kiss looking Fitz directly in the eyes. Deciding not to over think this. She's attracted to this man…..He's clearly attracted to her with just as much intensity. She finally makes her move…Leaning in as she pulls his face down to whisper in his ear.

"There is a Hilton across the street" Olivia says as she nibbles on Fitz's ear. "I would love for you to do more than just taste me". Fitz nearly cums on himself right at that moment. But he inhales a deep breath and lets out an even deeper moan…..I have to make her mines. This divorce could not have come at a better time Fitz thinks to himself. ….I wonder if I should tell her I'm married about to be divorced. Shaking off his thoughts he decides against it for now. She still haven't offered me the pleasure of knowing her last name so he continues to just play along because his dick is about to explode. "Ladies first. Please lead the way." Fitz says with a smile.

Olivia slowly turns shifting her purse from one hand to the other…."Should I pay the tab?" Olivia nods and looks at the bar where they were once sitting. Fitz pulls out his wallet takes out 3 twenty dollar bills and places his wallet back in his suit pocket. After heading to the bar to pay the bill he takes Liv's free hand and allows her to lead the way across the street to the Hilton. Once they reach the hotel Olivia releases Fitz hand. Fitz turns to look at her….."Is there something"…Before Fitz could ask the complete question Olivia places her four finger on his lips enabling him to continue to speaking.

"You have about three minutes to get the Presidential Suite. I will be standing by the elevator awaiting your arrival."…...Olivia traces her finger around his lips as she speaks….."Will that be a problem for you….Fitz?"…Swallowing his saliva that has accumulated within his mouth Fitz smiles and looks at Olivia with assured confidence and says…"Whatever you want…Alex."

Fitz opens the door allowing Olivia to enter first. He heads straight for the check-in counter and with 30 second to spare Fitz is standing next to Olivia with a smirk on his face. He presses the button for the elevator. Fitz is so taken with Olivia and her dominant disposition. He is more than certain he's going to change this and have her putty in his hand once they are inside the elevator. He's giving her all the control thus far. Because he is more than intrigued by this beautify women.

As the elevator doors open and he sees it empty he picks Olivia up….She let out a squeal….Using the key card for the suite to close the doors. Fitz presses Olivia against the wall and deeply kisses her while pressing his hardness against her core. Olivia reciprocates the kiss. Wrapping her legs around Fitz waist…."Ummm" they moan in unison…The kiss is intense…Body temps rising…..Lower halves dripping….Alcohol taking full affect….Fitz hands are everywhere…Olivia hands are aggressively running through Fitz hair and up and down his neck.

Needing air they both pull out of the kiss and stare into one another eyes…..The doors to the elevator open. Fitz carries Olivia out of the elevator. Using his key card he opens the door. Once inside, they both tear at each other clothes removing them while trying to devour each other mouth, neck, breast, chest, and just about wherever their mouths landed. Picking Olivia up Fitz whispers in her ear….."Can I taste you now?"….Olivia shivers…Her heart skips a beat….her core tightens and she feels a tingling sensation in the pit of her stomach. "Your ball, your court." Olivia responds loving his deep but gentle voice.

Fitz walk to the bed still holding Olivia with her legs tightly wrapped around his waist. Using one hand to hold them up as he lays her on the bed. Olivia releases her grip on his neck and waist and lays naked before him. Fitz stands and takes in her nakedness and beauty. He leans down and kisses Olivia slowly and passionately caressing her tongue with his. He moves to her neck. Sucking and loving the softness of her skin. Taking in the aroma of her hair and perfume.

All the while Olivia is a lost cause. She has never in her 28 years of life experienced anything like what Fitz is doing to her. Edison being the only man she ever slept with totally withdrew her from sex after that experience…What the hell have I been waiting for. OMG this man is a godsend…Olivia arches her back as Fitz kisses and licks his way down to her breast…..Left breast in his mouth as he caresses the right breast…Right breast in his mouth as he caresses the left breast…"Yesssss!" Olivia shudders out as she runs her hand through Fitz hair. As he moves down further planting kisses along the way he finally reaches his destination.

"Aaaaaahhhhh Fiiiiiiiiiiitz"….Is all Olivia can say as she rises up to a sitting positon unaccustomed to this level of intimacy…nerves tingling everywhere in her body…core soak and wet….senses over stimulated….yet it's the best feeling in the world.

"Dam Alex your pussy is so sweet." Fitz can't control himself. He pulls Olivia to the end of the bed spreading her legs as wide as he can holding her ass cheeks with a superman grip. Olivia continues to arch and rise up off the bed only to slam back down. The feeling is overwhelming her. "Dam your pussy is so wet." Fitz says as he slides his middle finger inside Olivia's core causing her to clamp her legs closed. "Dam baby you are tight" Fitz says realizing he can't wait any longer and he needs to be inside of her. Kissing his way back to Olivia's mouth Fitz lines himself with Olivia's core when Olivia speaks…."Condom." It wasn't a question.

"Dam!" Fitz says in his head….."Oh yeah….. right….condom". Walking over to the bar he grabs the bowl filled with condoms.

When Fitz stands and goes to get the condoms Olivia is taken by the size of his penis…..Breath Olivia you got this she thinks to herself...I can do this…..This man is a goddess…It's gonna be good...A little pain…A lot of pleasure…Grown women Liv, grown women…All these thoughts was running through Olivia's head, but seeing Fitz walking back toward her relinquished all her fears.

By the time Fitz sets the bowl down he already has a condom wrapped around his hard penis. "Come here." Fitz states as he attempts to pull Olivia from the bed.

"No!…. you… come here….my pussies wet and my core is burning."

"My ball, my court, remember…..Alex"

"Well I'm ready to play."

"Are you really?" Fitz says slowly climbing in the bed with Liv'.

"Yes I need a man name Dr. Feel Good. Do you know him? Olivia eyes darken with an unfamiliar lust.

Palming his length….."Here he is right here. You know you have the sexiest lips".

"And you have the bluest eyes."

Meeting Fitz face to face as he positions himself on top of her another passionate kiss pursues. Lining his length with Olivia opening once again remembering how tight she was against his finger Fitz inches into her core slowly as he continue to kiss her deeply. Using slow circular motions Fitz makes his introduction to Olivia's Garden of Eden.

Olivia grips his back with such force he hisses….Shiiiiiiiiit Alex….Baby if I didn't know any better I swear you was a virgin."….SSSS….Awwww dam you're so tight.

Eyes closes tight Olivia says "You don't know any better…Awwwww shit Fitz you're the first to cross the thresh holllllllld…Only one other has tried and failed to break the barrier."

Dam I think I love this women Fitz thoughts penetrated his mind. "Baby I'm finna go all the way."

Fitz tucks his arm underneath Olivia's shoulders and grips her to hold her in place as he penetrates her completely…."Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttz!" Olivia screams out from the pit of her soul.

Heart beating a hundred miles a minute….Fear he has hurt her beyond repair….Hope that she still wants to continue…Desire that she will still allow him to make love to her. He speaks to try and bring her comfort. "I now baby, I know just lay still and let your body get past the pain. I promise it's going to be over in a few seconds, and then I can make love to you.

Olivia nods with tears in her eyes. Not so much from the pain but from the overwhelming feeling that has taken over her. "I'm ok. Keep going. Make love to me Fitz"

He wipes the tears that have fallen down the sides of her eyes and kisses her with such passion and desire and resume slowly thrusting in and out of her core. The tightness of her grips has him almost unable to think. One things he knows for sure is that he can't let this women get away from him. She has to become a permanent part of his existence.

Now that the pain is gone Fitz and Olivia have taken their love making up a notch. They have moved from the bed to the couch, from the couch to the wall, from the wall to the bed. Both their sex drive is insatiable. Fitz has cum twice already too caught up to change the condom. His penis never losing its penetrating power even after two ejaculations. It won't seem to completely go down. Olivia never knowing that sex could feel so good is giving it back as good as Fitz is giving it to her.

Olivia is currently on top and Fitz is spread eagle allowing Olivia to do as she pleases. "Fitz I'm Cumming"…"Cum for me baby let it go. Don't hold it back. Cum for me again. Let me see you cum." Fitz encourages Liv as he rubs her clit with his thumb. Then without understanding Olivia gushes fluid all over Fitz hand. Leaping from atop of him Olivia falls back onto the foot of the king size bed jerking and panting and skirting all at the same time. Fitz is so turned on he grabs Liv by her legs pulling her under him, locking her legs underneath his arms. Bringing his knees up on each side of Olivia's waist. Pushing his hardness into her core once again. His face tucked in the side of Olivia's neck. Fitz Thrust and thrust and thrust. Pounding into Olivia's as if this is the last time he'll ever feel this way. He's so caught up in his emotions seeing Liv get so emotional. He continues to thrust until the tightness of his sac and the burning in his stomach forces him to release yet again. The feeling is so intense that Fitz pounds into Olivia holding her so tight that she can't move and can barely breathe. He starts to rotate in a circular motion popping her cervix with the head of his penis. Each time he hits Olivia's cervix she let out a yelp. Fitz and Olivia is so lost in the feeling that Olivia began to cum so hard that she can't make a sound. Mouth wide open, breath caught in her throat and her body is shaking uncontrollably. She's having an out of body experience.

Even though the condom is full Fitz it too caught up in the sensation and tightness around his dick.

"Ah shit, Ah shit, Ah shit baby I'm Cumming"…..wetness…wetness…..wetness…and more wetness. Fitz shoots a load so hard he's seeing stars.

To spent to move Liv and Fitz both hold each other panting. Trying desperately to catch their breath, needing for their heart rate to slow down, and the oxygen to return to their lungs.

Once Fitz can breathe he removes himself from inside Olivia. "Oh fuck!...Fuck, fuck,fuck! Alex baby the condom broke." But Liv doesn't respond. "ALEX baby wake up. The condom broke."

Olivia says in a very sleepy voice. "Birth control." And falls back to sleep unable to stay awake. Between the alcohol, amazing round of sex, literally getting her back blown out, receiving her first through fifth orgasm, and first explosive skirting session she was spent and down and out at home plate.

Fitz falls back on the bed next to Olivia breathing a sigh of relief….Wow that was close. Even though I wouldn't mind impregnating this beautiful women after I make her my wife. Feeling a sense of euphoria, he also had a burst of energy. Not feeling an ounce of tiredness. He sits up in the bed and takes in Olivia's beauty.

Fitz decides to take a shower and run across the street to his office to sign off on the paperwork for his new client Olivia Pope. After showering and getting dressed he picks up and folds Olivia's clothes placing them on the vanity on the far side of the room. He then walks over to Olivia and tries to wake her and let her know that he is just running across the street to his office to sign some papers and he would be right back. He shakes her "Alex…Alex baby wake up. I'm just going to make a quick run across the street to my office baby. I will be right back…..Alex…Alex baby did you hear me.

Olivia just rolls over and moans something about…Can't take anymore…..Ca..nt." But doesn't wake up.

Fitz smiles and kisses her on the cheek thinking…"Dam, I wore my baby out. Sleep baby I will be right back. When you wake I promise to make you a permanent part of my life. Picking the comforter from the floor, he covers Olivia's naked body. "I won't be long my love. He then leaves.

After about 15 minutes of Fitz being gone Olivia wakes from momentary coma due to her body temperature overheating. She rose to find herself alone. "Fitz?...no answer…..Fitz!...no answer…..FITZ!...Still no answer.

"Wow! Really!...Anger rises up inside of Olivia. She can't believe he's gone. Feeling a sense of dread she gets out of the bed almost falling from the soreness between her legs. "Well at least he was a good lay. And to think I really liked him and was going to come clean about my real name." "Dam, I really felt something real with this guy. Fuck Olivia."

Olivia notices her clothes folded on the vanity and grabs them quickly dresses and heads out to her car and drives home with tears in her eye because she had falling in love at first site to a man only known to her as Fitz.

Fitz walked out of his office building not noticing Olivia aka Alex driving off. He swiftly walks back to the hotel using his key card only to find the love of his life…...GONE.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Fitz continued to stand in the hotel suite. Not believing that Olivia is gone. Asking himself… "What happened? Was I gone that long?" Looking at his watch, 20 minutes was all the time I was gone. "Fuck Fitzgerald." He yells at himself. He sits on the bed picking up the pillow that once held Olivia's head and inhaled her scent. "Fuck Fitz you should have stayed and waited till she woke up. Now how are you going to find the women who you now can't breathe without? The love of my life whom I only know as Alex.

As Fitz sits and ponders he fills his phone vibrating in his pocket. "Hello"

"Yes may I speak the Fitzgerald Grant please?'

"This is Fitzgerald Grant."

"Mr. Grant this is Officer Ballard, your wife Melody Grant has been in an accident is being transferred to Grey's Hospital as we speak…"…The phone line goes dead.

Fitz is out of the hotel in a matter of minutes in route to the hospital. Once Fitz arrives he walks directly to the nurse's station. "Hello, my name is Fitzgerald Grant. I was told my wife was brought in. She was in an accident?"

"Let me check Mr. Grant, one moment please." Another nurse steps up and whispers something in the first nurse's ear. Both nurses look up at Fitz with a puzzled expression.

Clearing her throat…."Mr. Grant my I see your identification please?" The second nurse asks.

Irritated Fitz hands her is ID. "Thank you Sr., please have a seat I will get the Dr. for you."

"I don't want to have a seat. I want to see my wife!" The second nurse leaves to get the Dr.

"Please Sr. the Dr. will be with you….." Fitz began to yell at the first nurse making her feel all kinds of uncomfortable. "Sr. I…."

"Why the hell are you still standing here talking to me, But you haven't told me where my wife is? Do your dam job instead of conspiring with the nurse that supposedly just left to get the Dr. when she could have simply made a phone call."

The nurse is taken back because she didn't realize he caught that. "Yes Sr. Mr. Grant the nurse takes off down the hall. Fitz is very frustrated and decides to take matters into his own hand. He leans over the counter and slightly turns the computer screen so that he can see the information….Melody Grant….Room 722(Obgyn unit)…..Fitzgerald Grant-present during procedure…..72hr observation required. "What the fuck." Fitz says in a whispered like voice.

Fitz is stumped…..Why is she in the obgyn unit. Could she….was she…How? …How was I present when I standing right here? These thought shuffle through Fitz mind…..This BITCH!... He then turns and heads strait for room 722. He takes the elevator up to the 7th floor and thoughts of Olivia invade his mind and heart as he waits. If he's wasn't so strong he would be broken right now.

…

Meanwhile in Mellie's hospital room…"Sr. I'm going to have to once again ask you to leave. For one you are not Mr. Grant. The real Mr. Grant is in the lobby and Mrs. Grant he's not very patient." Dr. Greys says in a hurried voice. "We run a very respectable hospital here and don't want any miss understandings."

"You have to tell him Melody!" Andrew booms.

Mellie just stares at him with a stressed expression. "I know Andrew honey, but now is not the time."

"Tell him or I will. You could have died today. We lost our baby. Tell him Melody!" Andrew states as he uses her full name. She's knows he upset. "I will tell him today." Mellie says as she nervously runs her hand through her thick mane of hair. Dr. Grey just shakes his head not understanding the dynamics of people who have it all and screws it up. He's heard of Fitzgerald Grant. The heir of Grant Oils. Never meet him but heard nothing but great things.

Andrew turns to leave. "Good. I will leave for now. And wait to hear from you. I love you Melz." Andrew smiles at the use of his nickname for Mellie. Mellie smiles as well. "I love you too Andy."

Andrew leaves and Dr. Grey looks at Mellie and says "I'm going to retrieve Mr. Grant now. I will return with him shortly." Mellie nods but doesn't say anything. Dr. Grey nods as well and walks out of the room. As he approaches the elevator it opens and Fitz steps out. Dr. Grey immediately recognizes him from the media pictures."Mr. Grant?"

Fitz stops walking. "Yes"

"I'm Dr. Grey I'm taking care of your wife. I was just coming to talk to you."

Fitz looks at him and decides to manipulate the situation to get the information he needs to confirm his suspicion. "How's the baby?...Is the baby ok?...How far along is she?...Is she ok?"

"Woe, woe, Mr. Grant, slow down. Your wife is fine a bit bruised up but fine. We put her on a 72 hour observation. But unfortunately the baby didn't make it." Dr. Grey stated choosing to use the words 'The Baby' vs 'Your Baby'. "Your wife was at the end of her 3rd trimester, just short of reaching 32 weeks.

Fitz is fuming inside. His breath is labored. He feels as if he's about to hyperventilate. His eyes turn a grey hue. Dr. Grey notices his change and touches his arm in a way of saying I'm sorry not knowing that the emotions the Fitz is currently displaying is anger not hurt.

"Can I see her? Can I see my wife?"

"Sure follow me."

Dr. Grey escorts Fitz to Mellie's room and stops at the outside of her door. "I will give you some time alone." Fitz nods and enters Mellie room.

Mellie looks up. When she sees Fitz walking into the room she gasps.

"Hey Mellie."

She immediately notices his demeanor. "Fitz honey!"

"Don't Fitz honey me." He says in a raised voice. "Who is he?" Mellie becomes nervous and began to stutter.

"Excuse me…..Who is who?...What are you talking about Fitzgerald?" She asks knowing exactly what he is talking about.

"Don't play with me Mellie!...Who is heeeee!...The guy who knocked you up?" Mellie gasps again…..Breathe caught in her throat…Uncertainty in her heart…..fear on her face….Wonderment in her mind…..He knows…But how? She thinks to herself.

"What?...I'm not pregnant Fitz…What on earth are you talking about knocked me up?. How can I get knocked up when you used condoms?"

Again Fitz brain thinks….This BITCH!...Fitz begins to stalk towards Mellie's bedside. "Mellie let me be clear. When you get out of her I want you OUT OF MY HOUSE! Get your shit and get the Fuck out." Taking a shot in the dark he continues…"Since Andrew Nicols is everything you ever dreamed of then you and him can live in the sun together. Since you let him fuck you without a condom and knock you up. You and him can try for a second baby…..Sorry for your loss…Not sorry." With that Fitz walks toward the door to leave. Before he could exit in walks Officer Jacob Ballard.

"Ah Mr. Fitzgerald Grant as I live and breathe. I'm here to ask your wife some questions in regard the accident earlier today."

Jake and Fitz were old army buddy both now age 39 became competitive enemies during their 10 year tour of service. Jake slept with all of Fitz girlfriends during that time as well. Jake never being one to get the girl first always went for lady in order to ruin his relationship. Each time it worked.

"Jake." Fitz smirks. "Don't worry you can have that one." Nodding towards Mellie

"I'll even give her to you for free. No need to sniff around looking for a window to climb in like a thief in the night." With that he walks out the door.

….

After getting home Olivia showers and puts on some comfortable clothing. Grabbing a bottle of wine and her favorite popcorn that was freshly popped from the microwave she sits on the coach and calls her bestie.

"Hey Liv you finally decided to call. What's up?"

"Abbs can you come over?"

Ten minutes later Abby walks into Olivia's apartment using her key. Closing the door behind her she plops down on the couch next to Liv.

"Ok. What happened?"

Liv throws her head back against the sofa she is sitting on and sighs.

"Where do I start?"

"Try the beginning."

"Well first. I'm rich, and second I had sex, third I think I'm in love." Olivia stated all in one breathe.

Abby is left speechless.

"Abby…..say something."

"You had …..sex?"

"Is that all you heard from my statement? Yes….I…..had….SEX!...And I think I love him even though I only know his first name. And again I'm rich."

"Whooohooo!" Abby jumps up from the sofa and starts doing the happy dance while chanting, "Liv had sex, Liv had sex and is in love." Stopping in her tracks she looks intensely at Liv…."Wait what do you mean you only know his first name. Start from the beginning.

Liv starts laughing at the expression on Abby's face. "Ok, ok." Liv says, deciding to tapper her laugher. "You did hear me say I am rich right?'

"Yeah, yeah I already knew that hell you are the one who didn't believe it. Now back to this guy. You had sex and fell in love with."

After Olivia finishes telling Abby about everything that happened after leaving the consulting office and how she meet Fitz and allowed him to fuck her into Bolivia she was left blushing a bright shade of red.

"Dam girl we got to find this Geek God."

"I know right! I mean Abby I can't stop thinking about him. He's in my mind all the time. He's marked me for life. But I have no clue where to begin to look for him. All I have is his first name for Christ sakes."

Both women ponder for a moment both lost in their individual thought process and looks at one another and say "Huck!" in unison. Olivia begins to look around her for her phone. She stands up to see if the device has fallen in between the cushions. Once she finds it in the between the two pillows she sits back down looks at Abby and smiles. Abby silently cheers her on. Liv unlocks her phone to call Huck but then stops. "What am I gonna say without telling him about my sexscapade?" They both sit there thinking. Olivia is looking at the television that is silently on across from where she is seated. She notices a breaking news story is on. And then she sees him.

"Abby that's him…pointing at the tv…Abby that's him…. that's Fitz!"

Abby turns toward the television and unmutes it.

…BREAKING NEW: The wife of Fitzgerald Grant Multi Billionaire and Heir to Grant Oils Melody Grant was in an auto accident today. Sources say she was rushed to Grey's Hospital and is stable condition. Sources also say Mrs. Grant told the paramedic on scene that she was 3 months pregnant. We pray for the Grant family for a speedy recovery. We will keep you posted a we get more information. I'm James Novak with channel 12 news.

"Holy shit….He's married"

"He's married. Abby repeats Liv's statement.

"Daaaaaaaaam, Dam, Dam, Dam,….Dam!" Liv says tossing her phone on the table in front of her. "I've fallen in love with a married man. Fitzgerald Grant multi billionaire.

"DAM." They both say at the same time.

"Well at least you're not a virgin anymore. And he was a good lay."

"Abby I wasn't a virgin I had sex with Edison remember?"

"He don't count. His little dick ass couldn't even get past the opening to you vagina. Technically he lip fucked you". With his 10 pump ass."

Olivia looks at Abby trying not to laugh and says "Lip Fucked? What the hell is that?"

"He only fucked your lower lips never even reaching the promise land. His dick so little that his sperm ran straight down your ass. You probably didn't even need the morning after pill."

"No no I did. I was not taking a chance with him." Liv says shaking her head in discuss.

"Not that we've found the love of your life only to find out he's married how do you feel and what are you going to do?"

"I don't know what I can do. He's married. And I am not a home wrecker. I feel cheated. The first and only man I have feelings for, amazing sex with only to find out he's unavailable."

"Liv how did you not know he was married? You know to do the ring check."

"I did. He did not have on a ring."

"Maybe he's knew he wanted to cheat and you being your beautiful Olivia Pope self, became his prey."

"Abby it was more than sex. The way he looked at me….. Held me… spoke to me…. touched me…..made love to me Abby. That was not just sex?"

Olivia takes her wine that has been sitting on the table in front of her and drinks strait from the bottle.

"Do you have another bottle of wine because you seem to have forgotten how to share? And nobody likes backwash."

"Oh Abby I'm sorry. Yeah in the cabinet next to my purse."

"Can you get it for me I need to call Stephen? I was supposed to make him dinner and when I tried to call him earlier his phone was off."

"Sure." Liv gets up to get the wine for Abby. She takes very slow baby steps. Her lower half is soar but in a good way. She would not trade her experience for all the money in the world.

Abby notices her girls walk while talking to Stephen informing him she would not be making dinner. After hanging up. She laughs a little.

"Liv why are you walking like that?"

"Abby my pussy is soar as hell, my thighs burn, Shit my ass muscles even hurt. I'm telling you Abbs he fucked the shit out of me."

"And you loved it."

"Yes I did." Both women high fived each other and laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**There was a phone called made by Fitz after leaving the hospital I added to the edited version of ch4 but didn't show up, so I'm implementing it into this chapter. Happy Reading.**

It has been two weeks since Olivia encounter with Fitz and Olivia financial status in life changed. The gang, including Quinn are all at Stephen and Abby's place celebrating their new engagement. The party is in full swing. Then Abby pulls up Olivia's favorite song 'Pon de Replay' by Rhianna and Olivia immediately begins to dance rolling her hips in a circular motion as she thinks about the night at the bar with Fitz. Lost in her very own little world. Everyone stops and just watches her in amazement. Everyone knows Liv can dance. But today they were in awe. She moved as if she was putting on a sexual show for someone in the privacy of a bedroom. Harrison even got a slight boner. Grabbing his slightly erect penis he walks over to Abby's phone and changes the song. Olivia stops dancing and opens her eyes to see everyone staring at her.

"Dam girl who were you thinking about. I just got a slight boner watching you dance. That shit was sexy as hell. Never do that again in front of me because you are my sister girl and I can't be having inappropriate thoughts about you." This all coming from Harrison.

Everyone broke out into laugher.

"I'm sorry Harry I just got lost in the moment."

"Stephen did you get a boner too? Because that was sexy as hell." Abby asks looking down to see if Stephen dick was rising.

"What? Stephen says with a shocked expression.

Liv and Abby look at each other and break out in laughter because Stephen looked scared shitless.

"I'm just kidding Stephen ." Abby walks over to and gives him a kiss.

Quinn and Huck are standing by the bar and Quinn says to Stephen, "You looked scared shitless. You sure you weren't turned on too?" Hell I'm strictly dickly, and even I was a little turned on."

Abby looks at Quinn and says. "You've only been in the group all of ten minutes. You don't get to come for my man.

"Cut that shit out Abby. You such a bully." Harrison say through is laugher.

"I think I can take her." Quinn challenges

"Whatever." Abby says waving Quinn off and walks over to the sofa where Olivia is sitting with her head back and eyes close slightly frowning and sits next to her.

"Are you ok Liv" She asks."

" Yeah my stomach just hurts a bit."

"Do you want a Tylenol?"

"No I'm just gonna sit here for a bit."

"Ok." Abby says and get up and head back to the bar where everyone is drinking.

About 20 minutes later Abby hears Liv call her name. She walks over to her and immediately becomes concerned.

"Liv what's wrong?"

"I don't know Abbs, but something is not right. I'm in too much pain and it keeps getting worse."

"Do you think you need to go to the emergency?"

"Yeah I think so" Liv says in a strained voice.

Abby turns to the bar, "Guys." She yells. "Somethings wrong with Liv."

Everyone runs over to the sofa and began to talk all at the same time.

Olivia are you all right…Olivia what's wrong….Olivia where does it hurt….Liv what can we do.? But Liv is not answering. Instead she balls up into a fetal position and holds her lower stomach. With tears forming in her eyes she cries "It hurts so bad. It hurts so bad.

Abby is now in panic mode. Quinn is ready to just get her to the hospital. Harrison is at a lost. Stephen is trying to keep everyone calm. Huck is tired of it all.

Fuck this. Huck says to himself. He picks Liv up from the sofa and head for his car. "She going to the hospital"

By the time they all reach the hospital Olivia is screaming at the top of her lungs and sweating profusely. Everyone is in panic mode when they all gather after getting out of their cars after hearing Oliva screams.

Olivia is immediately taken to an examination room where she is surrounded by 5-6 different doctors and nurses.

"Ma'am what is your name?" The emergency Dr. asks

"Olivia Pope."

"Ms. Pope is there any chance you could be pregnant?"

"Nooooooooooo." Olivia screams as the other Dr. pushes on her lower stomach. "I have an IUD. Please stop pushing on my stomach."

"I that where it hurts? In your stomach?"

"Yes my lower stomach and the inside of my vagina is throbbing."

"Dr. Grey there's bleeding." Came the voice of another staff member.

"Bleeding I'm bleeding? Where? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Make it stop." Olivia yells.

"Ok Ms. Pope when did you have you IUD put in?"

"5 years agoooooooooooo. Make it stooooop. Pleeeeeeeeease make it stop.

"First Ms. Pope where going to run some blood work to make sure that you're not pregnant. Where also gonna check on that IUD to make sure everything is alright there. Do you have any allergies?"

"Noooooooo." Oivia says in a painful voice.

"Do you take any medications?"

"Noooooooo."

"How about family history of illnesses?"

"No, I mean I'm not sure. The Dr. Nods to the nurse giving the ok to give Olivia some pain medicine. He also starts talking in Dr. talk. 5cc of this….10mg of that…..Urine samples…..Blood samples…..run CBC's and HGC's….Like I said Dr. talk.

Within a few minutes Olivia's pain was subsiding.

"Ok Ms. Pope we going to do an ultrasound and see where this bleeding is coming from. Also can you tell me when was your last menstrual cycle?

"Last month on the 15th."

"Was it normal?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a history of female issues?"

"Not since I started using the IUD."

"Ok Ms. Pope someone will be in shortly to do the ultrasound. We're going to find out what going on with you. So that you can feel better."

Olivia nods but says nothing. After the test were all completed Olivia asks if her family could come in and wait for the result with her. The gang was granted permission to come into Olivia's exam room.

"Liv you scare the hell out of us. What did they say is wrong with you." Abby immediately question Liv.

"They are running test now Abbs. Please calm down. I'm fine."

"That means you're not." Abby say after giving Liv a look.

"Whatever it is Liv, we are here for you." Harrison says

"You bloody scared me back there. Never heard you scream like that." Stephen says as he holds Liv's hand.

"My ears are still ringing." Huck teases.

Quinn never spoke. She just stood there.

"Thanks guys. The pain medication is making me sleepy but I wanted you guys to see for yourselves I'm ok. But if you all don't mind I'd like to rest and for Abby to stay."

"Sure Liv." Everyone says at the same time kissing Liv on the cheek one by one. They then file out of the room, Abby remains seated.

"What do you think it is Liv?"

"I don't know Abbs. Fitz big dick ass probably knocked my IUD loose. I told you he kept popping my cervix making me cream all over his dick. I didn't even know that shit was possible.

Abby break out in a full blown laughter.

Liv looks at Abby with a confused expression. "I'm serious Abby." But Abby is laughing so hard that it rubs off onto Olivia and she begins to laugh too.

20 minutes later Dr. Grey knocks and is given permission to enter.

"Well Ms. Pope I have good news and more good news."

"Olivia, please you're making me feel old continuously calling me by my last name. Dr. Grey nods in agreement.

"Well that sounds promising." Abby states.

Dr. Grey looks at Abby then at Olivia.

"Hell you might as well start talking because I am not going anywhere." Abby challenges Dr. Grey's unspoken thoughts.

"You can talk in front of her Dr. Grey. She is family."

He nods and begins to speak. " Well Olivia you are not pregnant. "

"Ok I already knew that."

"And the pain and bleeding was cause by your IUD being dislodged. And changes to your cervix was putting pressure internally causing bleeding. Now there is only one or two ways for this to happen. Either it was improperly placed or it is past due for replacement. So which one do you think it is Olivia?"

Inhaling a deep breath…."I may be behind in getting it replaced."

"Ok. Well were gonna get you ready to have it removed. But you will have to wait until after post-op to have it replaced. That will be approximately 2 weeks from today. Do you have any questions Olivia?"

Olivia shakes her head.

"Ok someone will be in shortly so we can get that IUD out." He nods to Abby then walks out of the room closing the door behind him.

"If it wasn't for his wedding ring I would have sworn Dr. McDreamy was flirting with you."

"He was." Was Olivia's reply.

"You keep drawing in these married men."

"I know right?"

"So I guess you were right Fitz did knock your IUD loose. It's a good thing you didn't get knocked up too, with your shit coming loose. You did say the condom broke."

"Yeah he nutted like three times in one condom. The one that broke at that."

"That would have been some shit Liv if you had gotten pregnant."

"It's only been two weeks Abby. A pregnancy wouldn't even show up. Would it?"

"I don't think so. Ask Dr. McDreamy he should know."

"Right. I'll ask the doctor.

In that moment Olivia mind went back to Fitz. And her thought began to run racket in her brain…What if my IUD didn't work. …..What if I'm pregnant…What would he say….What about his wife...OMG what if I'm pregnant?

"Liv.?" Abby calls to her and she looks up at her. "What if you're pregnant? Abby say in a very concerned but gentle voice.

"I was just thinking the same thing Abby.?"

Both women became quiet, afraid of the possibility that lies before them. The transport team for the hospital come in and takes Olivia to the O.R department to remove her IUD.

Once Olivia signed her discharge papers she asked Dr. Grey the question.

"Dr. Grey I have a question."

"Yes Olivia. I will to do my best to answer it."

"If I had sex two weeks ago and the condom broke is there any possibility I could get pregnant due to my IUD situation?'

"Let me ask you this. When exactly was your IUD due to be removed? Not scheduled but due?"

Olivia stutters. "About six months ago."

"Well Olivia that changes the game. There is a small change you could get pregnant with your situation.

"How much of a chance?" Abby chimes in

"I'd say about a 30-40% chance. But that still leaves 60-70% chance of it not happening. "Dr. Grey states as he watches the women become increasingly stressed. "Let just wait for your 2 week follow up before becoming overly concerned about a possible pregnancy. We will know for sure then. Ok?

Liv smiles. "OK."

Abby just nods.

They leave and head for Abby's car but stop short of the lobby when they see the rest of the gang camped out.

Walking up to them Olivia speaks first. "What are you guys still doing here? It's been like 4 hours."

Huck takes the lead. "Quinn wouldn't leave. She said she needed to be here for you. So…..here we are."

Liv looks at Quinn and smiles pulling her in for a big hug. "Thank you Quinn.

The group left dropping Liv off at home with the promise to bring her car in the morning in time for work.

….

Fitz is feeling a sense of liberation since putting Mellie out of his house, Out of his life, Out of his pockets, and out of his Marriage. Once Fitz left the hospital he made a call to his lawyer and told him to amend the divorce papers, leaving Mellie with nothing but what she came with . He requested the wedding ring be returned. He also sued her for court cost out of spite. The divorce will be final within the next six months, but for now he is legally separated.

Every day for the last two weeks he goes to the bar two doors down from his office hoping to see Alex aka Olivia. He even inquired about their surveillance video only to find out it rerecords after 72 hours. The Hilton however did have video. But Olivia's head was down as she looked in her purse while walking to the elevator. And on her way out her hand covered her face as if she was ashamed to be seen. He inquired about the elevator. No luck there either. It was deleted daily due to the amount of inappropriate behaviors that take place once the doors close. Everyone had cameras inside but no one had cameras outside. How he wish he would have gotten her last name or taken a picture of her at least.

As Fitz surfed social media scrolling through pictures of all the Alex's the system could fine. In hopes that her picture would be one of them his phone rings. He looks at the caller ID and sighs.

"What do you want Mellie?

"Fitzgerald"….sniff…Please… sniff…Let me come home….sniff….I'm sorry Fitzgerald I love you. Please let me come home?"

Fitz remains silent.

"Fitzgerald…..Fitz…..are you there."

"Goodbye Mellie"

"Fitz he hurts me. He beats me Fitz. You gotta let me come home…sniff. He wants me to have a baby. He blames me for losing our baby. He forces me to have sex daily even if it's in the office. He says this will continue until I'm pregnant…..Fitzgerald please. I'm so sorry….Please let me come home."

"This is no…longer…..your…home." Goodbye Mellie." He hangs up

Shaking his head he chuckles to himself and thinks….Grass isn't always greener. …..Karma, Karma, Karma.

After a moment the doorbell rings. Fitz goes to answer the door only to find Jake standing on his doorstep. "Why are you here Jake."

"Hello to you too Fitz. I….Ahhh…..have a few more questions I need to go over with Mrs. Grant."

"She's not here. But I'm sure you knew that. Next time call her cell phone you should have her number. But don't ever…ever come to my home again.

"Fitz you knows what happens when you tell me not to do something. I end up doing the opposite. So I will be back when Mellie's home. Remember I'm the law. So I make the rules. See you around." With that last statement Jake walks away.

Fitz slams the door shut. He then walks into his office. Inside a small compartment of his desk he takes out a small chip and sim card. He removes his sim card from his phone and place the chip inside the the middle of the other card from his desk. Places it in his phone and powers it back up. He then dial a number by memory.

"What do you need?"

**Aurthor note:**

Well family had to get this out to release my brain from the pressure of moving storyline running thru my head. I love how many of you are on track with some of the up coming story lines. For instance Mellie. Yeah she's a trip. Fitz don't worry he's gonna find Livvie. Olivia is just being Olivia. Abby you gotta love her. Harrison is the best male friend a girl could have. Stephen Abby's man don't come for him. Huck always the protector. Quinn still finding her way around. Hope you all enjoyed this.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"What do you need?"

"Jake Ballard."

"Temporary or Permanent?"

"Temporary."

"Calling card?"

"No."

Once Fitz here's the dial tone he replaces the sim card once again. "I tried to be nice." Fitz powers his

phone back up. Placing the encrypted sim and chip back in its hiding place. As Fitz is about to leave his office his phones rings again. "Hello."

"Fitzgerald this is unfair. You were cheating too. I saw you go into the hotel with that black whore you left out of the bar with." So how can you punish me when you were doing the same thing. The hotel manager wouldn't give me your room number. So I left furious. Which caused me to have an accident"….sniff….I saw you Fitz…sniff.

"Good." (click) After hanging up his phone. He puts Mellie on the block call list. Deciding he needed to head to the shower and then to bed and sleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ten minutes after arriving at his off Fitz calls for Lauren.

"Yes Mr. Grant."

"Please bring me all the cases for this month."

Within 5 minutes Lauren has the 10 case files for the month. She hand them to Fitz and returns to her desk outside of his office. As Fitz is going over the account payables from the second file he stops as if he's seen a ghost., Slowly standing from his sitting position. He picks up the photo copied ID of Olivia Pope…..This can't be….staring at the photo…..This can't be. But it is…..The one and only ALEX.

Why would she tell me her name was Alex?…Role play he thinks within himself….Falling back into his chair Fitz feels as if the wind has been knocked out of him…Increase heart rate…..Labored breathing…..Bucked eyes….Fear. Fear of the unknown….Fear of rejection…Fear of what to do next.

Making up his mind Fitz grabs his phone and locks in Olivia's information and head for the door. Not sure what he will find, but willing to chance it.

Suddenly he's filled with joy…excitement….anticipation…..fear. But that does not stop him. He has to see for himself if this is indeed his Alex. No time like the present to find out. Fitz high tales it to the elevator. As he walks past Lauren he says in a hurried voice. "Reschedule all my appointment or give them to the other consultants for today." He get in the elevator and rides down and exits to his car. He locks Olivia address into his GPS and makes his way to her apartment.

Fitz arrives at Olivia address within 20 minutes. He's too nervous to get out of the car. He wipes his

hands on his pants and count to 10 to calm himself down. Finally he gets out but he can't bring himself

to go to the door. Running his large hands through his hair he turns to walk away. His nerves are on 10

right now. He then turns to walk back toward the apartment. He gets to the door but doesn't knock or

ring the bell. Too nervous to move he just stands there…"I should have called first…..What if she

has company…..guy company….what if she's not here….what if her husband….no no no….She

can't be married…..Fitz is a nervous wreck. He is so nervous tears are beginning to form in his eyes. His

heart rate has accelerated . He feels panic in the pit of his stomach…..The thought of Olivia being just

behind that door seems unreal. Finally making a choice. He chooses to leave and call her once he

calms down. But just as he turns to walk away the door opens.

Head down…..phone to her ear….lightly giggling Olivia finally looks up…and freezes…mouth drops open."Abby I'm gonna call you back." She stares at him…He stares at her….disbelief apparent of both of their faces…Fitz is also frozen in time…For over a minute neither of them move….but suddenly he moves slowly towards her bashful like…still frozen…Olivia stares at him…her heart racing from the moment she saw him…saliva building in her mouth….she swallows….He's in her space…..He's in her heart…He's in her thoughts, and possibly in her womb.

Everything that held Olivia back did not matter in this moment. Everything that pushed Fitz forward, lead to this moment.

"HI."

She melts. "HHHI."

"I found you."

"You found me." Olivia backs back into her apartment then to the side so Fitz could enter. She then closes her door. Walking over to Fitz she uses her thumb to wipe the fallen tear from his eye. Fitz

didn't realize he was crying. Tears began to pool from Olivia's eyes without a single sound. She stands

on her toes….slides her fingers through his hair…Kisses his lips ever so gently…Fitz places his

hand upon her hips….Bends down to receive her kiss using his tongue to taste her lips…..Slow and

soft no one dominating the moment…uncertainty…melting away…..fear….melting

away….doubt….melting away….clothing…..melting away. As the fire inside them builds

both Liv and Fitz begin to remove each other clothing….slowly…..taking in the site before

them….Can I call you Olivia?...She nods with a smile…..I'd like that….standing only in their

underwear…Hi Olivia Pope(Deep baritone)…..Hi Fitzgerald Grant(sensually soft)…..Fitz lifts Liv

up…she nods her head to her right signaling the direction to her bedroom. They stare into each other

eyes as he carries her down the hall…..straight ahead she whispers in a throaty voice as Fits places

soft kisses on her neck. Now in her bedroom he lays her softly on the bed and begins to deeply kiss

her. The fire in her core is greatly building. Her skin begins to tingle under his touch. Slowly Fitz hand

makes its way down her stomach over her garden…She moans "mmmmmmmm"….He moans

"mmmmmm Livvie…my sweet baby….The kiss is filled with such passion Olivia feels as if she going

to cry and shatter all at once…..What do you need Livvie…Tell me what you need?...Using her free

hand she reaches inside of is briefs and begins to stroke his dick….He gasps….You want that sweet baby….pumping into her hand…Is this what you want Livvie?

Fitz drops down and begins licking circles around Liv's nipples simultaneously sliding two fingers into her core. He begins to rotate his finger in a circular motion pushing deeper and deeper inside of her.

Without thinking Olivia widens her legs while rotating her hips to match Fitz's pace…Yes baby right

there….right there…owww don't stop Fitz…..Harder baby…..Harder…..Pushing her legs in a

bending position to her chest Fits pounds harder into Olivia pussy with his fingers. Her wetness starting

to make sucking noises as if a suction is being used. Without notice Fitz face is between Olivia legs. His

tongue taking the place of his fingers. His right hand now stroking his dick. Fitz begin to rotate from

tongue fucking to clit sucking every now and then more finger fucking. Olivia's in overload. Her stomach tightens with a strong tingling sensation .She's calling out Fitz's name….Here it comes… she can feel it…here it come….Shit baby, ….shit, Fitz baby…O….My…GGGGGod…O….My…God!..Squirting…Squirting and more Squirting straight into Fitz mouth…Slurping and slurping and slurping…..Fingers, tongue, clit…..Finger, tongue, clit. Not give Liv a chance to focus or catch her breathe.

Olivia feel disoriented. She don't know if she's coming or going. Within record time he runs to the living room and back with condoms. Once the condom is on he goes back to work on Liv. Picking Liv up from the bed wrapping her legs around him only for them to fall back down like a limp noodle…..Fitz baby what are you doing to me? Her legs shaking and tingling making them hard to maneuver…Making up for lost time sweet baby…..He then lays Liv back on the bed placing her legs on his shoulder. He then lifts her back up using his upper body strength allowing her legs to fall in the crease of each arm…wrap your arms around my neck…she complies. In one swift notion he's inside of her. But she can't hold on. Senses still in overload…..I can't take it…..I feel like I'm going to cry. And she does. Her emotions are spilling over. Olivia begins to cry not a whimper but a full on cry. It stuns Fitz at first and then it breaks his heart. Why is she crying. Did I hurt her? He questions himself. She is unable to contain her emotions.

"It's ok sweet baby I got you. It's ok. "Fitz says holding Liv close stroking her hair.

"Fitz I think I'm pregnant. She cries into his chest."

"Ok." Is all he said.

"I don't know if my birth control was working properly. …. (Balling) ….. And I was in the hospital…Hiccup…I w..as…..(balling louder)…..bleeding….(Full blown breakdown)….(tears)….(Uncontrollable tears). And I…..I…caaaaaan't stop cry….inggggg.

Fitz holds her tighter with tears now in his eyes. "It's ok sweet baby, take your time, get it out. Get it out baby" His kisses Liv's forehead and continues to stroke her hair.

After about 10 minutes or so Olivia's feels her emotion subsiding. She is slowly feeling some since of control again. She sniffles. "Sorry about that. I just got overwhelmed all of a sudden." "But you make me feel like I've known you forever. You make me feel safe."

"It's ok. I get it. You think you're pregnant because your birth control may not have been working properly. You were bleeding and was in the hospital. And your emotions are all over the place causing you to cry."

"Yeah that's about right. But I had to have my birth control removed because it was old or move or something. I go in this afternoon at 2:30 for my follow up. So it either a baby or birth control."

"Can I come with you?"

"Fitz you're married."

"Legally separated, finalizing my divorce.."

"Isn't your wife pregnant?"

"Not by me and not anymore. The baby wasn't mine."

"Oh Dam, I'm sorry Fitz."

"What do you have to be sorry for? The day I meet you, before I met you I had started the divorce process. I was already done." But after making a quick run to my office and return 20 minutes later you were gone. I thought I lost you forever.

"Really?" I thought you left me.

"Really." Fitz lifts up Olivia's chin so he can look her in the eye before he spoke. "Livvie, I think this was define intervention. I think we are meant to be. All this time I searched for you. I looked for you. I waited for you. I fell in love with you. From the moment I saw you. I….Fell….In…Love…With…You. And if you are pregnant with our child that's even more proof that we are meant to be together. Because I am in love with you Olivia Carolyn Pope.

Olivia stretches up and kisses Fitz. "If I understanding my feeling correctly I'm in love with you too. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III. She kisses him again. "Can I ask how you found me, and came to know my real name?"

"I'm the owner and founder of Grant for the People Consultants. I was closing out your file when I saw you driver license."

"Small world"

"That it is Livvie, that it is."

"Fitz."

"Yeah babe."

"I'm still horny, but I need you to fuck me. Cause this love making shit makes me emotional."

Immediately Fitz dick sprang back to life. He tosses Olivia on the bed. Kisses her on the clit and that's all it took. Lining himself up, he cuffs Olivia's legs at the knee. He looks at Olivia. "You ready."

"This is that same position you locked me in when the condom broke."

" I promise this one won't break. I brought my own."

Before Olivia could say another word Fitz entered her in one swift motion. Smother her with a kiss to block out her scream.

Awww shit….Aw shit Livvie….Dam baby….Youuuuuuuuu…..Gooooooooooot…Sooooooooome Good…(thrust)… tight(thrust harder)… wet pussy(thrust deeper and faster). Awwwwwww Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Fitz loses his mind in that moment.

Pounding and pounding. Locking Olivia in that impossible to move position. Olivia is taking it like a champ. Then in one swift motion Fitz lifts her up off the bed with her still locked in this folded position.

He pound her more holding her up as he stands with her against the wall. …Fitz…..Fitz you're in my stomach baby….Dam you're so deep…..Fitz your so

deeeeeeeeep….Ponding…..Sweat dripping…bodies smacking…I know sweet baby….I know….You said you wanted meeeeeee toooooo fuuuuuck you….Fitz walks over and swiftly lays her on the bed.….Get on your knees….Olivia rolls over an gets on all four….Fitz puts that superman grip on her ass and begins to pound….pound…pound…..clit stoking…..Pounding ….Liv's is in lala land. Rubbing her clit as her juices begin to spill out from her.

Screeching every time he pulls out and pushes back in with a deep strokes. Fitz decided to take it up a notch grabbing Liv by her shoulder. Fitz pushes every inch of himself inside her and rotates his hips from side to side the head of his dick hitting her cervix. Her screech turns to her calling Fitz name reaching for any and everything she can find to hold on too. I…can't take it baby….Yes you can…No I …..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. Olivia cums hard…..That right sweet baby cum for me….pounding….pounding…OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt! Fitz yells out exploding his seed filling up the condom…..they collasp….panting.

Fitz rolls off of Liv's in desperate need of oxygen. Olivia lay motionless with the exception of the deep breathes she taking. "Dam they both say at the same time finding their statement extremely funny but unable to laugh. With the little bit of strength Fitz have left he pulls Liv to him and spoons her kissing her softly on the neck. "I love you Livvie."….."I love you… Fitz. Liv turn to looks at the clock on the night stand 10:37 snuggle into Fitz and they both fall asleep.

Fitz is the first to wake. He looks at the clock. 1:14 it reads. "Livvie."

"Hmm"

"Baby time to wake up. We need to shower. It's 1:14.

Olivia rolls over smiles at Fitz and gives him a kiss. Olivia gets up and grabs her phone to send Abby a quick text. "Fitz is here will explain later. He's going to my appt with me ttyl:)(send)

Abby send back a thumbs up emoji.

They decide to shower together. Fitz wants to take her again but decides against it. He just washes her and allows her to wash him. After 15 more minutes of playfulness they get out and get themselves ready to Olivia's follow up appointment. By 2pm they are walking out of the door. Olivia decides to ride with Fitz thinking she may need to lean on him for the next 8 months or 18 years.

Walking into the hospital waiting for Dr. Grey, Olivia and Fitz is seated next to each other.

"Are you ok, Liv?"

"I'm scared Fitz. I just met you a month ago. If I'm pregnant then I will be having your baby in 7 months. This is just a lot."

Smiling. "Let just find out if you there even is a baby first , ok?" He leans in and kisses her on the lips.

Dr. Grey enters the room. "Olivia… Oh, and Mr. Grant." Shocked expression on the doctor's face. But it doesn't take long to put two and two together. They shake hands and Dr. Grey walks to his desk. Thinking to himself…..It's not my business about the life of the rich & famous. "First Olivia I would like for you to give me a urine sample. I'm also going to draw some labs just to check your numbers and make sure all are on the appropriate levels. How have you been feeling? Any pain, bleeding, or tenderness?" Olivia shakes her head no but does not speak. She is scared shitless. All of this is foreign to her, The Love of a man, great sex, explosive orgasms, and a possible pregnancy.

Test Results:

"You are 4 weeks pregnant." Oliva stands hiking her purse onto her shoulder. Thanks the doctor and walks out of his office.

Fitz follows taking long strides in order to catch up to and match Oliva's pace, pleading, trying to get Liv to slow down. "Liv, Liv, Livvie . Please baby slow down."

Olivia never slow her pace. She only comes to a stop once she reaches Fitz's car. Fitz hit the remote to unlock the door once he reaches the car and opens Liv car door. She slides inside of the car but still not uttering a single word. Fitz gets in as well and starts up the car and drives out of the hospital parking lot.

Fitz reaches for Liv's hand. She allows him to hold her hand. He lifts it to his lip and kisses it. Liv' smiles as a lone tear falls down her cheek. Fitz rubs it with his thumb, when Liv begin balling. Fitz immediately pulls the car over and get out, walks around the car, opens Oliva's door, pulls her out of the car and hugs her while rubbing down her hair. Not saying anything.

What could he say, Fitz was at a lost. Olivia was in a very emotional state. He was not sure what to do. So he did what he could, and that was to hold her…. Assure her…, be there for her…., be there with her…., listen to her…., wait for her.

Once Liv calmed down and her crying subsided Fitz asked her if she wanted to walk for a bit seeing there was a park across the street from where he pulled over. She agreed. Walking and talking for about 20 minutes before finally stopping to sit on a bench.

"How old are you Fitz?"

"39. Am I allowed to ask you that question?"

"No, but I'm 28, I'm an only child, raised by my grandmother, my mother died last month, I don't know my father, But I was told his a dangerous man and I should never look for him. I have a support system from the only family I know. We are friends but we are family." Fitz nods. "Is everything about you on the internet true?"

"Yes, Pretty much. Olivia you don't have to worry about anything. I will take care of you and our child."

"Yeah well you better, because you busted three nuts, broke through a condom, and knocked out my birth control to make this baby." They both start laughing. She stands and holds out her hand for him to grab and tells him, "Come. I want you to meet my family." They leave headed for Stephen and Abby's house. She shoots Abby another text asking if everyone was there. Abby sends her famous thumbs up emoji.

Fitz is over the moon. He knew in his gut that this woman was meant for him. All in one day he got out of an endless marriage, met the love of his life, and created a life with the women that he loves. Now he was about to meet the most important people in her life.

Arriving at Stephen and Abby's place the couple walks to the door hand in hand. Olivia turns and kisses Fitz before ringing the doorbell.

Stephen opens the door. "Hey Liv. " Kisses her cheek. "This is Fitz, Fitz this is Stephen." Both men shake hands. Olivia walks in to sit room where everyone is gathered. "Hey guys, This is my man Fitz and in 8 months soon to be father of my child. Fitz baby this is everyone." She uses here hand points out everyone. Abby, Huck, Quinn, and Harrison." Fitz smiles and says "Nice to meet everyone."

Abby cheerfully grabs and hugs Olivia and gives Fitz a small punch to the arm and winks at Olivia. Huck picks up that Liv is nervous and walks up and shakes Fitz's hand followed by a kiss to Liv' cheek, "Congratulations" He says.

"Well, Fitz is it? Just keep her happy, and that may prove to be very hard, sorry to tell you mate she's not normal." Stephen says while holding Abby around her waist.

"It all makes sense now. That glow you got, a new man, and a new baby on the way. Yep that explains a lot," Clapping his hands together as if he has figured out the biggest mystery known to mankind. Harrison walks over and shakes Fitz's hand. "Take care of her."

Quinn steps up directly in front of Fitz. "She is the most important person in this room, anytime she can make her best friend get a boner while she's thinking about you, must make you a very special person in Liv's life. "Fitz eye brow rises and he looks at Liv.

"I have no idea what she talking about." Liv says as she smirks. I'm hungry Abbs did you guys cook?"

"Yep I made lasagna with garlic bread and a salad. It's enough for everyone. Fitz would you like some lasagna?" Stephen asked offering Fitz a drink. "Yes." That would be great."

**There you have it. Olitz. Well is she or is she not pregnant? Good question. Remember everyone this is my story to write. Your thoughts and opinions are appreciated but will not dictate how or what I right. You can give your opinion without giving direction. I am a great story teller and this is my story to tell. The way I want to tell it. Ok enough of that. ENJOY.**

Chapter 7

It has been three weeks since Liv and Fitz's reunion. And neither of them could be happier. Liv can't believe her luck. This man is truly a godsend. Everything about this man feels right. Everything about them feels right. But what she didn't know is that there was another side to Fitz. A dark side that he rarely lets come to the light. A powerful side, a hidden side that comes out of him when someone or something threatens the people he loves. That now included Olivia. Fitz has truly fallen head over heels for Olivia. Everything is perfect. Perfect in his work life, perfect in his personal life, having money was never something Fitz ever really thought about but now that part of his life is even perfect because he now has someone to share it with.

Olivia is sitting at her desk on a Monday morning finalizing Sally Langston's schedule when Sally call her into her office.

"Good morning, Mrs. Langston. How can I help you?"

"Yes, Olivia there's a rumor going around that you've been away from your desk a lot. Spending a great amount of time in the bathroom." Leaning back in her chair. " Is there something you want to tell me….Olivia?" Speaking to Olivia as if she was a child.

This Bitch, Olivia thinks to herself. " Well no, but I will say this, If listening to rumors if that comment is even true, is something that you even partake in then I think it's time I hand in my resignation.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves here Olivia. Also there's no need to get defensive. I'm simply asking a question."

"And I simply answered." Olivia says with slight irritation

Sitting forward in her seat, "Olivia… you can't afford the resign this I know. So stop with the silly little threats and answer my question….Is ..there…something…you…want…to … tell..me?"

Olivia is getting seriously pissed off at the audacity of this women. "Yes, since you know me so well and feel you know my financial affordability. You and this job can kiss my ass. I quit! "

Standing to her feet in hurry, "So I take it the rumors are true. That you're having morning sickness and went and got yourself knocked up by god knows who." I simply wanted to offer you a raise."

The creases in Olivia's forehead become very prominent. She steps further into Sally's office. She swipes her fore finger under her nose with her mouth slightly open before she speaks. "Let's be clear….Sally." The use of Sally's first name takes Sally by surprise. " 5. You are the worst boss ever. 4. You know nothing about my financial status. I don't need this job or your so called raise. 3. If I had something to tell you it dam sure wouldn't be based off a rumor. 2. If I am or am not knocked up by god knows who I will not dignify with an answer because it is none of your dam business. 1. Again you and this job can kiss my ass." Olivia turns and walks out of Sally's office. Gathering her personal belongings as Sally continues to call after her. "Olivia…..Olivia….I'm not done speaking with you. You cannot quit." Olivia ignores Sally's ranting and walk out of the building feeling completely irritated.

Once she gets inside of her car she calls Fitz.

"Hi." After hearing his voice her irritation melts away.

"Hi." She response in a weary voice.

"Long day?"

"I just quit my job."

"Really? Why? Are you feeling ok, did something happen?"

"I hate my boss. I hate working for ungrateful nosey, self-righteous ass people."

"Hate is a strong word baby."

"Yeah, your right but it's how I feel right now."

"Do you want to talk about it over dinner tonight at my place?"

"Yes. " Until then 'I'm gonna just go home and rest. This morning sickness is starting to ware on me."

"Baby just go too my place and rest. I feel better knowing your there."

"Fitz I don't have a key."

"Check you key ring." Olivia is sitting at the stop light. She leans forward and looks at the keys on her key ring hanging from the ignition. She quickly begins counting the keys to Abby and Stephen, Huck, Harrison, her, and a new extra key.

"How?...When….?"

"Last night, while you were sleeping. Now go get some rest and I will pick up dinner. Is there anything you want specific?"

"I'm having a hard time holding anything down. But I'll try whatever you bring. I don't have very much of an appetite right now."

"Livvie you got to eat something before than my love."

"I'll stop and grab something simple for now."

"Ok let me now if you need something before then. I am the boss and can leave whenever I want."

"Love you baby,"

"Love you Livvie."

After hanging up Olivia stops and grabs some veggie soup from the local mom and pops diner in route to Fitz home. As Olivia resumes her drive after leaving the mom and pop diner she notices red and blue lights in her rear view mirror. This is not happening she thinks to herself. I wasn't speeding was I? She quickly glances at the speedometer noting she's only going 35 mph. She slowly pulls over to the curb and grabs her driver license and insurance information and waits. A tall man dressed in a police officer's uniform gets out of the police car and slowly approaches the driver side of her car running his hand along the car as he approaches, stopping at her window. "License and proof of insurance."

"Is there a problem officer….Looking to her left to read his name on his uniform…Ballard?"

"You were swerving ma'am. Have you been drinking?"

Olivia scrunches up her face. "What! No!" Passing him her license and insurance card.

"Please step out of the car ma'am."

"What! Why?" Olivia asks not understanding why she has to get out of her car.

"Ma'am, get out of the car. I'm going to do a sobriety to make sure you are not under the influence."

"I just told you I haven't been drinking I…."

Jakes snatches Olivia car door open and pulls Olivia out of her car. "Ma'am I'm placing you under arrest for failure to comply. Olivia becomes afraid her gut is telling her something about this traffic stop is not right. She tried to turn in an attempt to explain that she has done nothing wrong. "Stop resisting!" Jake slams Olivia against her car. Olivia gasps as her mid-section comes in contact with her car. "Please Officer Ballard I don't understand I'm not resisting." But Jake ignores her please for understanding. He then presses his body against Olivia and began to pat her down. "Do you have any weapon, guns, knives, bombs?"(Bombs-is thrown in there by police officers in real life to test your listening ability). Olivia is too afraid to answer and begins to cry as Jake inappropriately pats her down. "Sr. I haven't been drinking and I apologize if was being resistant." Jake gloats in his arrogance and his ability to again make Fitz's new girlfriend humble down to him. After realizing that Mellie was no longer useful to him, once she revealed to him that she and Fitz were divorcing. He continued to keep an eye on Fitz. Spotted him with Olivia on several occasions he noticed his attentiveness to this beautiful being. His jealousy of Fitz is amplified. As he runs his hand over Olivia breast her breathe gets caught in her throat. Something rises up in her and she turns and with all her might and elbows Jake right in the nose. Caught off guard Jake stumbles backwards. Olivia jumps into her car and peels out of there like a bat out of hell. Her adrenaline is pumping…. Her heart is racing. Trying to keep her eyes on the road through her tears she feels for her cell phone. It has fallen beside her seat and cup holder. Checking her rear view she sees that Jake is not following her but before she could compose herself everything went black. Olivia was hit from the passenger side by a SUV after she ran a stop sign trying to get away from Jake. Not having her seat belt on Olivia was ejected from the car and thrown 20 feet in the air. Landing like a rag doll tossed by the waste side. The driver of the SUV was bruised and shaken but not hurt. Passer buys are in shock by this accident and immediately take action to get Olivia some much needed help as they do all they can to keep her alive.

Jakes drives upon the scene and panic set in when he see Olivia's car. People begin to wave him down yelling and screaming for him to help. Jake stops his car and gets out too help as he calls and report the accident. Olivia is transported to the hospital. Jake being the first officer on the scene collects Oliva's personal belonging and takes them to the hospital.

Once at the hospital he talks to the emergency doctor taking care of Olivia. "Hello Dr?"

"Grey. Dr. Grey?"

"Dr. Grey I'm Officer Jake Ballard. I happened upon the accident with the young lady just brought in these are her belongings. I'm also in charge of investigating the accident. Can you tell me how she doing?"

"She's in critical condition and being prepped for surgery, we are still running test that's all I can say right now."

"Here's my card can you keep me posted. I may need to speak with her in regards to the accident as soon as possible." Taking the card Dr. Grey nods and shakes Jakes hand before walking away. Jake decides to hang around feeling a since of responsibility and fear for Olivia situation. Not knowing if he wanted her to live or die due to his involvement.

As Olivia is prepped for surgery Dr. Grey retrieves her cell phone from her belonging in hopes of finding Fitz's phone number. He knows he's breaking the rules being that Olivia and Fitz are not married by notifying him instead of next of kin. He could lose everything. But she need's everyone she loved here with her and after seeing their interactions together he knew Fitz and Olivia loved each other and they had a baby on the way. He has already called her emergency contact persons Abigail Whelen.

After realizing he can't assess Olivia phone his feels a since of utter disappointment. So he walks out of his office to go prepare for Olivia's surgery. He immediately recognizes Abby in a state of panic accompanied by the other four people he remembers from their initial introduction. He goes to her.

"Abigail right?"

"Yes Dr. Grey how is she. How's the baby?"

"Critical. So far the pregnancy is still intact. She has a lot of internal bleeding. We're working on finding the source. She also has a broken arm and we're trying to figure out the rest. I have a team of the best doctors with her now. She's not yet stable enough for surgery, but where working on her.

"Do you know what happened?" Harrison asks.

"All I know is that she was in a car accident." Peripherally he sees Jake sitting watching them. "You can ask the policeman over there…..pointing to Jake….He's the investigating officer. I really need to get back, these are her belongings, handing them to Abby, and Ms. Whelen, I think someone needs to call Mr. Grant. He should be here. She gonna need him. Her phone is locked otherwise I would have called him myself."

Dr. Grey walks away. Abby looks back at Stephen, Quinn, Harrison, and Huck with tears in her eyes. Stephen pulls her into a hug. Harrison paces with a look of fear on his face. Quinn takes Olivia belonging from Abby and retrieves her phone. She looks at Abby and asks in a serious tone." What's her code?" Abby through tear soaked eyes rattle of Liv phone code. Quinn punches in Olivia's pass code and pulls up her call log. Fitz is the last call programmed under FTGIII. She pushes his name and waits for the call to connect.

"Hi sweetheart, did you eat something?"

"Fitz, this is Quinn. Olivia's been in an accident. You need to get to Gray's Hospital right away. Please get here quickly and safely."

Fitz jumps from his seat. "I'm on my way."

Quinn hangs up the phone look back at Huck as he begins to walk towards Jake. Jake stands when he sees Huck coming his way. "Were you there?" Huck said to Jake as he(Huck) study's his(Jake) face paying special attention to his bruised nose and the blood in his mustache.

"I uhh…happened to drive upon the scene called paramedic to get her immediate help. I'm also investigating the cause of the accident and the event that lead to it." Jake responded feeling a bit intimidated.

Huck extends his hand and Jake takes it and they shake. "Thanks." Is all Huck said, and along with Quin walks back over to the group. Quinn read Huck body language and whispers to him. "What are you thinking?"

"His palms were sweaty, he's body language is shifty, he couldn't look me in the eye, his nose is broken and there's fresh blood inside his nostril. He knows something. I don't trust him." Quinn looks back at Jake and stares him down.

Jake starts to feel uncomfortable and get up and leaves.

Ten minutes later a panic stricken Fitz rushes through the emergency doors.

He stops…. Inhales deeply…. Speechless, he waits for some to speak. No one is stepping up. So Quinn takes the lead.

"Olivia is in surgery. She's critical. Baby is fine as of now. She has internal bleeding they are still trying to find the source. She has a broken arm. They are not sure what else as of yet. She was in a car accident about 30 minutes after her last call to you. They have their best team of doctors taken care of her. An officer name Jake Ballard came upon the accident scene and called paramedics and got her here. But Huck feel somethings off with him and that he knows more than he's letting on.

"This muthafucka just keeps showing up." Fitz says with clenched teeth and his hand on his hips in a clinched fist.

"You know him?" Huck asks

"Unfortunately I do. He thinks his badge gives him a pass." A thought hits Fitz and his entire demeanor changes. "Where did the accident occur?"

"We don't know any of that information yet. Our only concern was Olivia and the baby, Huck states. But I can find out. Liv's car has a GPS tracker. I can track her movements. I know what you are thinking. Keep me posted on Liv. I have to look into something. Fitz, give me your phone number. I will call you with the information. Huck locks in Fitz's cell number and walks out of the hospital to do what he do best, gain Intel.

It is almost 2 hours later before Dr. Grey finally appear from the operating room. Everyone jumps from their seats as he approaches. He shakes Fitz's had upon arrival.

"Olivia is stable but still critical. Baby is good. We found the internal bleed and were able to stop the bleeding. She has a cast on her left forearm. She has a lot of bruising, swelling, and abrasions. She has a collapsed left lung. We have her deeply sedated and intubated. It will probably be a few days before we will wake her. She needs to rest and heal. We are continuously keeping an eye on the pregnancy and watching the baby heart rate closely for any signs of fetal destress.

Fitz feeling all kind of emotions asks "Can we see her?"

They all go to Olivia's bedside. Immediately heart break overtakes each and everyone in the room. Olivia is not very recognizable. Her face is swollen. She has a neck brace with tubes in her neck, mouth, arms. And a fetal heart monitor on her stomach. One by one they all talked to Olivia. Speaking of their individual love for her. Encouraging her to fight and come back to them. Everyone except for Fitz. He just stands next to her holding her hand. Careful not to touch her IV with tears in his eyes. Quinn phone chimes and she looks and see it a message from Huck. She shoots him a reply. Within minutes he walks into the room. Everyone turns to the door as he walks in. He walks to the foot of Olivia's bed and looks at her. His heart breaks.

"She was running from Jake." He says in almost a whispered voice but loud enough to be heard. The emotions in the room shifted.

"What did you say?" Fitz inquired just to be sure he heard him correctly.

Huck spoke again, "Jack pulled Olivia over on Marcus Avenue. Just before the accident. The accident occurred on Marcus and Willington. Traffic cams caught everything. I have the only copy. I erased the original."

Abby then finds her voice. "Why the hell would you do that Huck, That video need to be turned over to the police?"

"He's one of theirs. They will defend him. He will never be prosecuted."

Fitz interrupts, "I will take care of Jake. Olivia and the baby is our only concern right now. And this information stays between us. Do I make myself clear?" The authority in his voice could not be denied, and must be respected. The energy shifts again. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" No one says anything. But an understand was made. Everyone knew in this moment Fitzgerald Grant was not to be taken lightly. Stephen looks at Fitz and nods with a look that said get it done.

Harrison wipes the tears from his eyes as he looks at Fitz and says. "Handle it." And walks out of the room after receiving a nod from Fitz.

Quinn kisses Liv on the forehead and then leaves. Stephen rubs Liv face with the back of his finger. "Get better Liv. We'll be back in the morning. He takes Abby's hand and leaves out as well.

Fitz walks out into the nurse's station and makes a private phone call. While Fitz is out of the room Huck goes over to Olivia's bedside. He leans down and tells Olivia's "I saw what he did. Jake will pay for this. I promised to protect you. I'm sorry I failed you. But I will make Jake pay." Fitz returns to the room. "I've hired a security detail to keep watch over Liv when we are not in the room. They're being assembled now." Huck thanks Fitz. "Now tell me, what did he do to her?"

Huck hand Fitz a drive. "This is the copy. I don't need to see it anymore. And I don't care to repeat what's on it. Jake is in the wind."

"He will be found. I got this Huck. Stand down." Huck turns and leaves.

Fitz pulls up a chair and sits next to Liv's bed. "Baby I'm so sorry I should have protected you. Both of you. I Fucked up. But I'm going to make this right. But I need you to pull through. I need you and our baby to be ok. Sweet baby please don't leave me….Fitz break down….Sweeeeeet Baby pleeeease don't leave me…..OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH GGGGGGGGGGGod pleeeeeeeease baby be ok…..Fitz cries now that it is just him and Liv. His kisses her stomach and begin to talk to their unborn child. "Hey little one you be strong in there. Mommy needs you to be alright. And that will make mommy be alright."

For the next 14 days Fitz stayed by Olivia's bedside. Unfortunately Liv did not wake up after a few days. She had been extubated and was breathing on her own but had not woken up. Abby tried many days to send Fitz home to rest. But he only left when he absolutely had to. He contacted Tom again once he was home and was able to get his encrypted phone. He decided to keep the phone on his person and purchase a new phone for personal use. He instructed Tom to make the Jake Ballard assignment permanent but he wanted to finalize it himself. He received a call from Tom 7 days after Olivia's hospitalization. He allowed Tom to have his way with Jake for the 5 day. Tom did just that while taping every moment of it. Tom dressed in black leather from head to toe. Fucking Jake in every position possible. Sometimes using bondage with Jake being the submissive. Tom can be a little sadistic like that. Tom was forever loyal to Fitz.

Not many new of their past. It's was hard, it was dark, it was gruesome. And if it had not been for Fitz Tom would still be living that dark life. A slave to the secret society of government that was sworn to protect people, but instead trained him to kill and do sadistic thing to people they deemed a threat. Fitz was brought in to expose wrong doings of this secret society under the leadership of Command aka Rowen. A trained killer himself Fitz dismantled Rowen's sadistic rule by exposing the abuse of soldiers trained to kill for his personal pleasure. Rowen was the type who made others do his dirty work. He got a sick pleasure having soldiers obedient to him and him alone. Fitz secretly recorded soldiers in the cell underground known as the hole, soldiers receiving beatings, soldiers being killed because they secretly had families, and his training methods used to brainwash soldier to obey only him. Tom became a close confident to Fitz with the promise from Fitz to get him out of Rowen's control. Fitz kept that promise. Tom became forever indebted to Fitz. Before Rowen was caught he went underground with some of his loyal followers. He remains out there somewhere lurking in the shadows. Fitz was asked to step in as Command and reconstruct and retrained soldiers to bring the organization back to its original purpose. In which he did before resigning from the armed services completely.

On the 6th day of Jakes captivity which was the day of the month that Jake assaulted Olivia Fitz was ready to end Jake for good. After talking with Dr. Grey about Liv's hospital bill and where to bill for the remainder of her care he meets up with Tom. Fitz inters the room where Jake is being held. Jake eyes become big as saucers.

"Hello Jake. I see Tom has been taking very good care of you, teaching you some manners. Lord knows you didn't learn any from your parents. I hear he showed you what it's like to be taken advantage of, desired sexually by someone you loath touching you."

Fitz rips the duct tape from around Jakes mouth. Jakes immediately begins to beg for his life.

"Fitz please I didn't know she was your girl. I was just driving pass and saw she needed help."

"Really now?" "Tom did you tell Jake anything about why he's here?" Fitz asks as he stands in front of Jake putting a silencer on a hand gun with his gloved hands.

"No Sr."

"So Jake how do you know why I'm here if you didn't know Olivia is my lady and Tom didn't tell you why you are here.

"I …..I….I….please don't kill me Fitz. I have a kid on the way."

"I know. Vanessa right? She's pregnant? Jake has never felt so much fear in his life. Not even in the service has he ever been this scared. "Didn't you tell her to abort the baby or you would rip it out of her? Well I have bad news Jake she's still pregnant. And since you signed the marriage certificate though under duress not really knowing what you where signing. She's officially your wife and will be notified of you death so she can reap the benefits of an ex- soldier, and fallen officer. Oh and that Trust fund your parents left you will also go to your son. By the way she's having a boy. Jacob Michael Ballard Jr. is the name she chose for him."

"Fitz please. You gotta know I need help. Rowen brain washed me. He sent me after you. I will tell you where you can find him. I will do whatever you want. Please just don't kill me."

"How about it Tom? Does this sound like a good deal?"

"Yes Sir. I would say it is."

"Where is he?"

"There is GPS coordinate in my wallet left 3th flap. It's his new training location."

Tom checks Jakes wallet and retrieves the information, makes a call, gives the coordinate to the person on the other end of the phone. Huck types in the information and brings up the satellite view. He confirms after hacking into the survallience system they use that Jake is telling the truth. Tom hangs up the phone and nods to Fitz.

"Thank you Jake. By the way did you know Olivia was pregnant when you pushed her up against her car, right before you groped her, after snatching her from the front seat."

Jakes pisses his pants. He knows by Fitz's look of anger on his face he crossed the line with Olivia. He was on vacation the day he attacked Olivia. He made it very easy to not be missed. He's scheduled to return to work today. But will be found shot to death in an alley near the same street he pulled Liv over on trying to stop an armed robbery. At least that's the story that will be sold to the public and police department.

Two hours later Fitz is back at the Hospital.

"Hey sweet baby I'm back…rubbing Liv's stomach as he talks to her….. And Jake has been taken care of. He will never hurt you again. "

Suddenly Liv's alarms are going off. Liv's body is beginning to jerk. Fitz yells for the doctors. About 5 different doctors rush into Olivia's room. Fitz is asked to step outside. Twenty minutes later she is completely stabilize. But visitation has been restricted to family only. That leaves Abby she has POA for Olivia. And completely chewed the hospital out due to them restricting everyone Liv considered family.

But the hospital wouldn't let up the restriction. They said she needed uninterrupted rest. Abby was Livid. Fitz was going out of his mind and everyone else was devastated. Abby goes to the cafeteria and grabs a coffee. When she returns she can't believe her eyes. Liv eyes are open and she's attempting to sit up.

"Liv?" Abby says in a child like voice.

"Hey Abbs,"…Liv's voice is scratchy. "Where's Fitz?"

Fitz sits at his desk. Trying to get some work done to keep his mind off Olivia, but he's failing miserably. He takes a sip of coffee when his phone rings.

"Someone wants to talk to you." Says Abby

"Hi." That familiar small voice pushes out

"Hi" Fitz breaks down and cries like a baby. His sweet baby has come back to him.


	7. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Wow. Is all I can say right now. You guys are the best. Thank you for the awesome reviews. They really put me at ease. Please forgive me for the mishaps with the pregnancy dates of Mellie. She was in my mind only 2 months. So I will use the word months when talking about Liv's pregnancy. Keep me on track. Lol. Jake is gone. Mellie's grass isn't as green as it was when she was with Fitz. We all seem to except Tom for who he is no problem there. Fitz is just a bad ass. Let's see how Liv handles his truth. Will there be positive or negative consequences. Please leave reviews. You guys make my day.**

**PS: I promise not to let one negative review take over my thinking. Let the chapter begin.**

Fitz drives like a bat out of hell to the hospital. Parking his car as fast as he can and running like a track star to get to his Livvie. Once he enters her room he stops and is almost afraid to approach. Olivia and Abby's heads snap turning in the direction of the door. "Fitz." Is all Olivia could say with tears beginning to match his tear stained face. "Livvie." He says as he slowly walks to her. "Baby."….. Is all Fitz can muster out with his voice just above a whisper. He pulls Liv to him gently as to not hurt her and cries while silently giving god praise of thanks for bringing her back to him. Abby slowly and quietly leave to give them privacy. To see Fitz break is breaking Liv's heart. She tries in her weaken state to comfort Fitz by caressing his hair and speaking soft words of encouragement. But yet he continues to cry. "Baby please stop crying. You are making me cry more." Fitz finally releases her and looks her directly in the eyes. "I thought I lost you again."

"I'm right here baby. You didn't lose me." Liv says as she whence in pain.

Fitz notices this and stands up removing his weight off the bed. "Are you in pain?"

'Yes a little. My entire body hurts. And I'm having some serious stomach pains. But the doctor said the baby is fine and my pain is normal."

"Did they give you pain meds?"

"I refused anymore because I don't want our baby drugged up."

"I understand but Liv they know how much to give that won't affect the baby."

Looking at Fitz she smiles. "If the pain get where I can't handle it I will ask for meds…..Ok?"

Fitz shakes his head up and down. "Do you remember what happened?" Fitz asks her as he rubs his thumb across her hand. She nods her head yes.

"But I don't understand what was with that cop. I'm sure he's still out there roaming the street looking for someone else to sexually assault. I thought he was gonna rape me Fitz."

Pulling Liv to his chest he tells her. "You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"Wh..what do you mean? How do you know? Was he arrested?"

Fitz steps back from Liv not sure how to tell her the events that has taken place or how much to tell her. So he just spits out the first thing that comes out his mouth. "I took care of him."

Looking at Fitz with confusion on her face. "What do you mean you took care of him? How did you even know what happened or who….he…is?" Liv's heart begins to pick up at a rapid pace. Fear is starting to grip her every being. Not wanting to believe what she is thinking he meant by 'I took care of him'.

"Huck." Is all he said as he looked at her.

"Ok….So now answer the rest of my question."

Fitz becomes nervous and begins to fidget with his hands putting them in his pocket only to take them back out. "Liv baby can we discuss this later, when you're feeling better. You need to rest. You just come out of a coma?"

"Fi…..tz!" She growls out. "Answer my question….What..do..you..mean..by..you..took..care..of..him?"

Fitz doesn't answer her because he feels as if he's being judge. And he sees the fear building up in her eyes.

OMG you killed that man and you stand here like nothing about that is wrong. I need you to leave. I don't know who you are."

"Livvie please understand, he was not gonna stop. He's been doing shit like this with every woman I've dated."

"You know him! So this is because of you? Fitz I need you to leave…..NOW!" Abby walks in as Olivia is somewhat yelling in her weaken state. She looks from Olivia to Fitz.

"Liv I never meant….." Olivia begins to yell for Fitz to leave tears now evident in her eyes. At that exact moment Liv bends forward in pain. Abby and Fitz both moves quickly to her bedside. Standing on opposite side of Liv. They both begin to ask her if she's ok. Liv begins to feel a warm liquid between her legs. Pulling the covers down to see what is going on she continues to hold her lower stomach scrunching up her face in with a painful expression. "OMG I'm bleeding!" She, Abby, and Fitz begin to panic. As Liv yells out in pain. Fitz presses the nurse call button and yells for the doctor. Abby is trying to calm Liv. But she's in too much pain. The nurses and doctors all rush into the room forcing Abby and Fitz both to wait outside. Not even a minute later there is a stat call for the 'OB' to room 722. Fitz and Abby both just look at one another not knowing what to do or say. So they nervously wait. While waiting Abby inquire about what happened when she left the room that got Liv so upset, and Fitz goes over everything with her.

Several doctors and nurses were stationed in Liv's room. Nurses are coming and going at very fast pace. Fitz asks one of the nurses coming out what was going on and if Olivia and the baby were ok. The nurse's only reply was that the doctor would let them know something when he could. Suddenly the door to Liv's room opens again and in a sedated state she's being wheeled out rushed yet again to surgery. It was about an hour and a half before someone came to update Fitz and Abby."Ms. Whelen?" The nurse call out. Both Fitz an Abby stand. "Yes." Abby response.

"Ms. Pope is asking for you." Abby looks at Fitz. He drops his head and places his hand on is hips and his worry turns to anger. His ear turn fire red, his eyes turn a very cloudy grey, his heart is pumping strongly against his chest. He takes a deep breath then looks up and blows it out. Trying to control the anger that has risen up inside him. Abby pats his arm. "I will talk to her."

"FUCK!" Fitz says too angry to stay he walks away. Leaving the hospital completely. He has a strong feeling in his heart that his little girl was gone due to the amount of blood coming from Olivia. And any chance of him and Liv being together just may be over.

Abby walks into Liv's room. She has dosed off with tear stained cheeks. Abby walks next to the bedside and calls out to Liv in a whisper. Rubbing Liv's face near her hairline she calls her name again. But Liv does not respond.

"She's still under sedation Ms. Whelen. But she instructed us to notify you that she wanted only her family to visit. Mr. Grant is no longer allowed and no information is to be given to him." The nurse who's name tag read Tiffany RN informed Abby.

"Is she ok? Is the baby ok?" Abby asks now rubbing Liv's hair.

"The doctor will be in shortly to explain everything." Nurse Tiffany then turns to exit the room to notify the doctor that Abby awaits him.

Once the doctor finally comes he explains to Abby the unfortunate news of Liv's miscarriage. And her much needed D&C."

"Does Olivia know?" Abby asked sadly glancing at Olivia.

Placing his hand in the pockets of his white MD jacket as he speaks "It's was explained to her before we sedated her."

"Thank you." Abby says and then walks over to the sofa in Liv's room and calls to share the unpleasant news with their extended family. That included Fitz.

About two hours later Liv begins to wake. Harrison, Huck, Stephen and Quinn arrive about an hour ½ ago waiting for Liv to come back to a conscious state. Everyone goes to her bedside. As Liv opens her eyes and sees everyone at her side her heart sinks. She then turns to her left and look Abby directly in the eyes while placing her hand over her stomach. Silently asking the question she needed the answer too. Abby shakes her head from side to side with tears in her eyes. Olivia in that moment let out a wale so full of hurt…."NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Arching her back trying to release the angst that has overtaken her. Tears are release from her eyes like they did the day her nanna & mother died. The ache in her heart and soul is so strong that everyone can feel it. The sorrow is so strong that there is not a dry eye in the room. For the next hour they all mourn the loss of her and Fitz daughter. During this moment no one speaks on Fitz or the hurt he is feeling. Now is just not the time.

…

After Fitz left the hospital he headed home. His heart broke into pieces after Abby confirm what he already knew. His baby girl didn't make it. And Liv was blaming him. Actually he blamed himself. If he only hadn't taken Jakes games lightly, If he had only told Olivia about his past warned her about Jake. He was living in such a bubble with Liv. That it never dawn on him that his past would ruin his future including taking his future child before she was even born. Fitz has never been a quitter in his life. And for the first time ever he feels defeated. He feels dead inside. Scotch is definitely his only since of peace right now. He's been tossing them back pretty hard for the last 3 hours. As he sits slouched on his sofa his doorbell rings. Fitz slowly and drunkenly gets up and goes to the door. "Who the hell is it?"

"It's Tom."

Fitz fumbles with the lock before finally getting the door open. He stumbles forward and Tom catches him. "Woe there buddy. I got you." Tom gives Fitz support as he stands him back upward. Closing the door behind him he walks Fitz over to the sofa and sits him down.

"Hey man, what you doing here."

"Huck called me."

Tom received a call from Huck while on assignment.

"Hmm." I really fucked up man."

"Sorry for you loss."

"Yeah well me too. I'm not only sorry, I'm a sorry excuse of a man."

"Fitz look, any man would have done the same thing. Jake was a lame dog that had to be put down. He was a threat to you and your family."

"Yeah but look what it cost me."

"You haven't lost everything. You have Oliva, your Helen of Troy. You can't give up man. I've seen you too together. That woman loves you. She's just hurting right now. She need time to heal. But in the meantime you don't give up. You fight for the woman you love. You don't get to quit." Tom takes a small case from his pocket and holds it out to Fitz. Fitz takes the case and opens it. He stares at the beautiful diamond cut engagement ring he had specially made for Olivia. "She gonna love it Fitz. Oh and the land on Vermont is ready for them to break ground. They just need your approval. You can't give up on her Fitz. She's the love of your life. Fight for her.

Fitz is at a loss for words. He never knew Tom could be so compassionate. He's always so hard in his stance and disposition. "Thanks Tom.

"No problem. So are you gonna share that scotch or keep acting like a Bitch baby?"

"Fuck you Tom." Fitz says as he smiles feeling a sense of hope again.

"You're not my type Fitz. I like them older." Both men break into a fit of laughter.

Tom sticks around to help sober Fitz up before leaving to continue the mission of keeping an eye on Rowen. After Tom leaves Fitz sit back down on the sofa and takes out the ring he had made for Oliva. As he watched it sparkle he comtemplated how he was going to win Liv back.

By the following day Olivia room is filled with yellow and white lilies. Olivia would have them all removed only for Fitz to send more. He was not giving up on their love. He knew if he worked hard enough he would win back her trust. Five days later Olivia was release from the hospital. Before she could get settled in at home a delivery truck showed up with more lilies. Another truck showed up with a shit load of shopping bags filled with the best designer clothes and shoes money could buy. By week two of being home a messenger appeared with a certified envelope. Abby signed and thanked the courier. She walks over to Olivia as she's sitting on the coach.

"Should I open it or will you." Abby hold the envelope up to show Liv.

"You can open it." Liv states pretending not to pay much attention. "It's probably from Fitz anyway. He just don't give up."

Abby looks at Liv and decides it time to give her some hard truth. "Liv you know you're wrong, right?"

Giving Abby the most evil look she could muster. "How am I wrong?"

"Because, Fitz the man you love did what he had to do. What any man would have done to protect the people he loves. You're treating him unfair, and I'm calling you on your bullshit. That man loves you. That man lost his baby too. You aren't the only one who's hurting. That man prayed day in and day out. I've never seen a grown man cry so much or so hard. He was broken. Just like you are now. So stop playing the dam victim and heal with that man. You and him both experienced a great loss. It was not his fault. It was that sicko Jake whatever his name was.

"He killed someone Abby."

"So has Huck. But do you treat him like this?" Do you push Huck out of your life knowing what he has done and is capable of doing? Sound hypercritical to me.

"That's different."

"Why…..because you're not fucking him?"

"ABBY!"

"Don't fucking Abby me…..you love this man, but for whatever reason you won't allow him to love you back. It's like you find excuse after excuse to break up with him…. To run….You don't have to heal alone…Liv.

"Why are you rooting for Fitz so hard Abby?"

"Cause he's the best thing that happened to you. Can't you see that? You were the happiest you ever been when you're with him."

Olivia sighs….She's quiet….She's thinking….She knows Abby is right….She snatches the envelope from Abby's hand and slowly walks around as she opens it. She reaches inside and pulls out two keyless remotes to a Lexis BMW. Both of their eyes get big as saucers…..Olivia mouth drops open in surprise. "No way! Did he really?"

Abby smirks and say, "There's only one way to find out." They both head toward the front door. Once outside they're both stunned beyond believe. There in front of her apartment is a Cream pearl colored Lexis BMW Truck with a bow on around it and Fitz leaning against it.

Abby smiles. Fitz slowly steps forward. As she passes by Fitz she give him a hug an whispers "Go fight for you woman." Fitz never taking his eyes off Olivia releases Abby and continues walking toward Olivia.

As he gets closer his heart begins to beat faster…harder…..louder.."Liv can we talk?" Fitz says in a pleading voice. Olivia steps back into her apartment and Fitz follows. As she step into the middle of the room Fitz closes the door. He slowly turns to her and stands there. Not because he afraid but because the emotions are building up in him. Fitz brings up his thumb and index finger over his eyes. Trying not to cry. Liv stand there and watches him. His emotions are overtaking him. Trying with everything inside him to control how he's feeling. But he can't. Seeing her…..standing in her presence…being allowed to be here breaks him. His shoulders begin to jerk up and down. He breaks…A full grown man standing in front of the women he loves cries. Olivia hears his cries so deep from within him. She begins to cry as well.

"Livvie I'm soooooo sorry, please forgive me…he cried harder…..shoulders jerking more and more. …harder and harder….Apologizing over and over again. Olivia walks to him she's now crying just as hard.

"No Fitz baby I'm sorry, baby I'm so sorry."…."I love you Livvie."….."I love you Fitz." Through tear and pain they kisses and apologize to each other. Expressing their love for one another. Tears…Pain….regret….need….desire…...want…loss….strength. They continue to share all these feeling. "I love you so much baby." Fitz repeats. "I love you too. I've always loved you." Fitz holds Olivia face with both hands as he glides his tongue in and around Liv's mouth. Putting all he has in kissing her. Olivia slides her hands underneath Fitz shirt needing to feel his warm skin. Missing his touch. She pushes his shirt upward. Fitz then grabs the helm and removes it completely from his upper body. Olivia begins kissing his chest, pecks, and neck. Fitz lifts Liv up. He needs to feel the pulse in her neck. He loves her neck. Kissing it, sucking on it, running his lips and tongue against it. His dick is rock hard right now. He wants to be inside Liv. He wants to create another life. He want to remind her how good they go together. He wants to hear her scream. Liv feels the heat they are creating. She has misses this man so much. His touch….His tongue…His love…..His ability to make the world melt away.

Fitz begins walking toward Liv's bedroom. He carries Liv to the bed but does not put her down. He continue to attack her neck that causes her to go weak. That spot that creates a moan of desire that he has missed hearing. With her legs still wrapped around Fitz waste she leans back and removes her sweater. Fitz then while holding Liv with one hand, uses the other hand to unsnap her bra. Using that same hand to remove it from her body all together. He then attacks her breast. Sucking from one to the other…..rotating his tongue around each nipple only to suck it again. Giving both breast equal amount of attention. "Ahhh Fitz….Ummm baby…I missed you…..I love you."

"Stand on the bed baby." Fitz orders but not in a demanding way. Liv stand on the bed as Fitz continues to suck and kiss Olivia breast as he remove her leggings and underwear. She steps out of them. He quickly unbuckles his belt and pants and discard them beneath his feet. Fitz in one swift motion picks Liv up and lays her down on the bed. He parts her legs with his knee as he continues to kiss her deeply. He penetrates her without warning. Liv arches up like a cat. She inhales sucking in all the oxygen her lung could hold. Fitz holding his dick inside Olivia still sucking on her neck waits for her to exhale.

"Breath baby." he says as she slowly descends from her arched position.

"Fitz baby"….she says trying to talk as he continues making her lose all thoughts.

"I know baby." He begins to thrust slowly and deeply in and out of her.

"Ummm, ba…SSSS…..Owww….B…aby…we can't…I haven't had my six we…..eeeek checkup….Owww shit. Fitz we gotta stop….You don't have a cond…om. …..Owwwww…Owwwww…..Baby."

"I can't stop sweet baby. I need to feel you….I need you Livvie…All of you….I can't stop. Fitz continues to deep thrust slow and meticulously going deeper…..and …..deeper with tears in his eyes." I need you baby."

"Fitz I…I…..could…..get …..pregnant again."

"Then let's get pregnant. I need this Livvie. I need you to have my baby….deep thrust….deeper thrust….tears…..her tears….his tears.

"Owwwwwwwwwwww Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiitz…Shit, shit,shit,shit….Ummmmmmm. Liv's can't stop she starts to throw the pussy back at him. Matching him stroke for stroke…..Tears….He's hitting her cervix again and again and again and again….Tears…Her vaginal walls begin to contract gripping Fitz dick with such tightness. She can feel her pulse in her temples…She can hear her pulse in her ears.

Fitz picks up the pace. "I love you Livvie…..he begins to pound into Liv's pussy with determination of reaching her heart if that was even possible.

"Yes sweet baby just like that. Roll that pussy back at me…Fitz slides up on his knees and fold Olivia knee into her chest. And continues to thrust faster and faster. His release is building…Building…..Building…

"Ba….by pleeeeeeaaaaassssee…..don't cum in me.?

"I have to Livvie….I need to….You belong to me….You're gonna be my wife…I wanna marry you Livvie. With those words they both released so hard they both let out the loudest "AAAAAAA's and Owwwww and they just may have made another baby.

Unable to move neither of them do. They just lay there trying to catch their breath. "I love you with everything in me Livvie. "I got something for you as soon as I can move.

"Ok" is all she can say. Not sure what she's just done.

Fitz pulls his dick from inside Liv and grabs his pants from the floor. He needs to do this now before Liv begins to overthink. He turns back to her. He can tell she's in her head right now.

"Livvie." He calls her with a softness in his deep voice.

She looks down at him sitting between her legs. He takes the case from his pocket opens it and asks the question.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope will you marry me?"

Olivia sits straight up in the bed she looks at Fitz then she looks at the ring. She looks at Fitz then she looks at the ring. "OMG FITZ…YES…YES…..YESSSSSSSS I will marry you."

Fitz puts the ring on Olivia's finger. "It's beautiful. Baby I love it." She Kisses him with everything inside her. "Now you can knock me up."

"I think I already did."


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**You guys never seem to amaze me. Dendardendan: You gave me the effect I was looking for. Let the talks begin. : I love your omg moment and that you love it. Sam: Thank you for seeing what the title brings to each :I love angry petty Fitz : mellie will gets something but it won't be from Fitz. And for everyone else who felt the emotion, then the adrenaline, the anticipation, the love, the anger, the passion. I think you all get my drift thank you all for reading my story and leaving comments. I would love to mention you all but it's a lot of you guys. I'm a very compassionate person myself. So when I write I feel every emotion. Happy reading. **

Fitz and Olivia lay quietly as liv stares at her new engagement ring. Fitz is debating on rather or not he should tell Olivia about his past. As he thinks about all the events that brought them to this point he makes his decision. "Livvie?" He turns to her as they lay in Olivia bed. "Hmm." Is her reply as she continues to stare at her ring.

" I need to tell you something about my past." Liv sits up and gives him her undivided attention.

"Ok."

Fitz looks at Olivia and clears his throat. "Baby when I was in the navy I was part of an elite special ops. I was trained to kill with no remorse. To take out all and any threat to the United States or our Government, But we were a secret operative. Only a hand full of people in the highest seats of government knew about us. We had several locations through out the US. I was promoted to our head division to bring down a rouge leadership that was operating outside of the rules, perimeters and guidelines. He was referred to as Command. I was successful in bringing down his leadership, and for a brief time I was Command, Just until I revamped the organization back to its original purpose. That was five years ago.

Jake was one of Rowen's flunkies. When we were set to take Rowen down and arrest him for treasion, he disappeared taking a few soldiers with him." He stopped talking to see if Liv was ok and still listening. She was.

"Jake Ballard the officer who assaulted you was in my platoon early into me serving. He was then transfer under Command. He always felt the need to compete with me. He could never beat me though. This included getting women. So he set out I guess to ruin any relationship I was in by sleeping with every woman I dated. And he was successful. He might even have had Mellie. I'm not sure, But since her accident before he found out about you. He kept popping up using the accident as an excuse to talk with her. I never in a million years thought he would go this far. I'm truly sorry baby that I allowed him to hurt you. I'm not sorry that I killed him though. And if I'm being honest I would kill again to protect you."

Liv bites her bottom lip after his last statement not sure how she feel about it. "I understand what you're saying I truly do, but babe you can't go around killing people. I know he's the cause of me being hurt and the loss of our child, but what if you got in some legal trouble and I can't help you. Then you go to prison and I lose you."

"Well I almost lost you and we lost our child." Fitz says with strong conviction. Olivia had no defense to give. So she just nodded. "Look baby I don't just go around killing people. That's not me. When it was my job it did it yes. But that's not me. Jake would not have stopped. And hurting my family was the last straw. You can only kick a dog for so long, before he turns on you."

Coming to a moment of understanding Oliva leans in and kisses Fitz on the lips. "I understand."

"Do you really?" She kisses him again. "I do." Fitz kisses her back this time penetrating his tongue into her mouth.

After a brief moment she pulls back seeing that Fitz is getting another erection. And right now she a bit soar and tired. Today has been a very emotional day. Suddenly an unforeseen thought comes to mind." Fitz baby do you know my father? His name is Elijah Pope. My mother said he worked for some kind of secret agency in the government that taught people to kill. Could he have worked in this same government?"

Fitz eyes gets big as saucers and he turns white as a ghost. Your father is Eli Pope?" She nods her head up and down. "Your father is Rowen. That is his covert name."

"Really?" Liv ask…."Really." Fitz answered.

"It makes since now. Your mother, Why she was afraid, Why she left you with your grandmother. It was rumored that Rowen had rules only beneficial to himself and that none of the soldiers could have family. That family were a distraction to the mission, that family was a weakness the enemy could use against you."

"Did Jake have a family?"

Fitz sighs and rubs his eyes with hand before answering. "A pregnant girlfriend with a son on the way. But I made sure she is well taken care of. He was going to kill her once he found out she didn't have the abortion. So I made sure she got every dime he had. And he had a lot."

All of this is sounding very familiar to Olivia. Her mother letter explained the same scenario concerning her father. And Huck and the secret government that made him like he is.

"Wow." is all Olivia could say. "You know Huck use to talk about a secret government that trained him to kill. I didn't really know if it was true at the time. But I see that it is."

"Yeah Huck is one of us."

"Us?"

"There are some operatives that still keep in touch with me. Look out for me. Help me. Protect me sort of speak. They help me when needed. They figure they owe me for taken down Rowen."

"Do you think he knows about me?"

"I don't think so. I have my people along with Huck keeping an eye on him and watching for chatter on the dark net.

"Dam baby you are a bad ass."

"I'm your bad ass." He looks at Liv debating if he should disclose this last piece of information which might change her feeling about marrying him. He needs to be open with her because when the time came, and he knew it was coming he would have to kill again.

"Baby….there's one more thing I need to tell you." She slants her head to the side folding her hands in front of her and waits for him to begin. "Before Jake died he said that your father sent him after me."

Olivia didn't say anything. Tears begin to form in her eyes. Her heart begins to race. Stress line formed in her forehead. "Do you think he was telling the truth?"

"I'm not sure. That's why my people are keeping an eye on him. They will not hesitate to protect me…us at all cost."

This makes Olivia feel a lot better about everything. She has never personally met her father and hopes she never has to.

"So baby now that all that is out of the way do you still want to marry me? If so when do you want to get married?"

She giggles. "Yes I want to marry you. As far as when, I'm not sure yet. You know Abby and Stephen are engaged. I don't want to rain on her parade. But I will let you know. Ok?"

"Whatever you want, I got a yes. So I'm good. Plus now you get to move in with me."

….

For the next two week Olivia and Fitz are back on track she had officially moved in with Fitz and couldn't be happier. As they sit on the couch watching a movie on Netflix Olivia feel her phone vibrating next to her. She grabs it and check the caller id and answers.

"Hey Abbs."

"Liv."…sniff….."Can you get away?"…..sniff.

"Abby what's the matter? Where are you?"

"I just need to talk"…sniff…..privately."

"Ok do you want to come here? Fitz is on his way out. Or do you want me to come to you?" Fitz looks at Liv and raises his eye brow.

"I'll come to you."

" Are you sure I can't come and get you. Where are you?

"I'm in my car I'll be there in about 10 minutes."

"Ok call me if you need me sooner." She hangs up and looks at Fitz. He looks at her not believing what she just told Abby.

"I'm sorry baby but Abby don't cry often and when she does I need to be there. And you can't be here."

"Liv." He says still in a state of disbelief. "I'm not leaving my own home."

"Baby please, Abby needs me."

"Then you should have met up with her. Since, she can't talk to you if I'm around. I will go upstairs but I am not leaving my house. We live together Liv. You and whomever else needs to get use too it." Fitz gets up and heads upstairs. He hears Liv calling him as he's leaving.

"Fitz, babe I'm sorry. You're right. It won't happen again. I promise." He walks back to her and gives her a kiss. "I'll be upstairs."

12 minutes later the doorbell rings. Olivia opens the door to see a distraught Abby. With tears in her eyes Abby walks into the doorway and walks into Olivia's open arms for a hug.

"What happened Abbs, come sit down, talk to me.?"

"Is Fitz here?"

"Yeah he's upstairs." Abby just smiles a half smile and then begins to cry again.

"Liv, Stephen was cheating on me and now he has a kid on the way."

'Waaait…..What….How do you know this? Are you sure?"

"The bitch showed up at our house. Talking about she wanted me to know."

"So Stephen knew?"

"Yep. And he decided to ignore her and hoped it would go away."

"Dam Abbs, I'm sorry." She pulls Abby in for another hug.

"So what exactly did the chick say?"

"She rang the doorbell. I answered. She asked me if I was Abby. I confirmed. She just blurted the shit out. Like it was a public announcement or some shit."

"Where was Stephen?"

"His cheating ass was standing right behind me. Looking like a deer in headlights. So I turn and looked at him then looked at her. Then he wanted to explain. Fuck an explanation and fuck him. The engagement is off. I just need a place to crash."

"Ok let me talk with Fitz. I'm sure it's fine but this is technically his house." Abby gives Liv a small smile. "But tomorrow I can talk to the management of my apartment about you subletting. I technically still have the place in my name as a backup. In case of an emergency."

"Really Liv? You have some serious trust issues."

"In case of an emergency, Abby."

"Whatever. I can just stay there tonight. You still have the keys right?"

"Yeah I do, Are you sure. Do you need me to come with?"

"Can you? Fitz won't be upset will he?"

"Fitz will be fine Abby. Let me tell him I'm leaving. I'll be right back."

Olivia goes to the master bedroom and finds Fitz sitting on the bed typing on his computer. "Babe Imma go with Abby for a bit. Stephen cheated on her and she needs me."

Fitz raises an eye brow and nods as Liv walks over and kisses him on the mouth after pulling a set of keys from the night stand drawer. "Aren't those keys to your old apartment?" Fitz asks with a look of confusion on his face. "Yes babe I'll explain later." Liv practically runs out of the room not wanting to explain further.

Liv and Abby leave driving in their own cars to Liv's old apartment. Once they arrive they enter the apartment and have a set on the sofa. Liv looks at Abby and asks. "Are you and Stephen done?"

"If that's his baby we are."

"So you're not sure?"

"He didn't deny the possibility of it being his and I can't stand to look at him right now."

"So If the baby isn't his?"

"I don't know. I hate him right now." Olivia laughs

"Wine?"

"Yes.

"Ok let me call Fitz and tell him I won't be home."

After calling Fitz and explaining she would be spending a girls night with Abby she was surprised of his level of understanding. She and Abby drank while Abby cried and talked about Stephen.

The following morning their hangover was real as Olivia woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Looking at the time that read 7:47am. "Hey babe."

"Hey Livvie, I'm on my way in to work. Just checking in with you baby."

"Fitz babe, please stop talking so loud."

"Liv please tell me you're not hung over. Please tell me you weren't drinking when you could possibly be pregnant?"

The realization of Fitz question hit Liv hard. "I umm….yeah I was. I was so worried about Abby I didn't think about that."

"Really Liv!…Really!" Fitz is furious. He can't believe she just said that. "I'll see you when I get home." He hangs up without saying goodbye.

"Fitz"….(Dial Tone)…..Olivia groans and lays back down only to jump up and run to the bathroom expelling everything from last night. After she emptied her stomach she immediately took a shower dressed and let Abby know she was headed home then left.

When Liv got home she decided to sleep off the rest of her hangover in preparation to here Fitz mouth.

That evening when Fitz returns home the smell of food and a freshly cleaned home hit his nostrils. As he walked in the kitchen Olivia was startled. "Oh shit, Fitz your scared me."

"You scared me today too."

"I know babe and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I made you dinner."

"Liv."

"I'm sorry ok..It won't happen again….I promise."

"How much did you drink?"

"Too much baby, But what done is done. I can't take it back. So are you gonna eat or keep making me feel like shit. It's only been two fucking weeks Fitz, damn.?" Liv walks out of the kitchen losing her appetite.

Fitz becomes conflicted. Is he overreacting about this? Or is she deflecting? He looks over his shoulder finally noticing the set table and the food on the stove and sighs. The house is immaculately clean. He realizes Liv was not deflecting but apologizing. "Dammit Fitz." He chastises himself. Fitz goes to find Liv.

Entering their bedroom he hears her on the phone. "Stephen how could you? And you got her pregnant." She pauses and Fitz steps into the room. She looks up at him but does not move from her spot on the bed. She then continues her conversation. "Yes Stephen she's very angry with you."….(pause)…."Well then you need to get a DNA test as soon as possible. But until then I'm not sure there's anything I can do…(pause)…No I told you she's not here, I'm sure she will contact you when she ready to talk. Look I have to go Fitz just walked in. Yep…umhum…goodbye."

Olivia stands from her sitting position not looking at Fitz she walks to the master bath, "Fitz I don't want to talk about the drinking anymore, please don't start with me again."

Fitz starts to feel bad. "Livvie I came to apologize. I'm sorry baby." Fitz walks toward the bathroom since Olivia never stopped to acknowledge him or his apology. "Liv."

"I heard you." She said. Still not looking at him as she pins her hair up into a bun. Which has a meaning in itself…..No sex tonight.

Olivia knew she was wrong for drinking alcohol. But she truly hadn't thought about possibly being pregnant in the moment. But what could she do about it now. She already felt like shit. And already begin to worry about what negative effect she may have cause if she is indeed pregnant. She was now scared shitless. And Fitz interrogation wasn't helping.

"So are we going to eat that delicious smelling meal you've cooked?"

"I'm not hungry anymore."

"Liv baby I said I'm so…."

"It's Fine Fitz I accept you apology. I just no longer have an appetite. So I'm just going to turn in early."

Fitz steps forward and turn Liv so she is facing him. "I'm sorry baby really am." He says as he pulls her to his chest.

She pushes away from him. "No Fitz...I don't want to be held….I don't want your apology…..I don't want to eat. I just want to be left alone." She continues to pull away from him but he refuses to let her get away from him When she snatched her arm. He would gently grab the other. She snatched that arm so he grabbed her by the waste, Pulls her to him again, this time wrapping his arms around her holding her close to him, When finally she breaks.

"What if I'm pregnant Fitz? What have I done? What have I done? I'm scared Fitz."

"It ok Livvie, we can call the doctor tomorrow and inquire. Then we go from there. Ok baby? Please don't cry. I'm sorry I made you feel like this. Please don't cry?" Fitz continues to hold Olivia in his chest as tender as a new born baby until she begins to calm down and stop crying. "Why don't you lay down. I will clean the kitchen. Then I'll be back up. Ok?...Ok Livvie?" She nods and lays down.

Fitz went back down to the kitchen. He needed to move fast. Grabbing a fork he takes a mouth full of each item Olivia prepared before placing everything in Tupperware containers and placing in the fridge. He would just have to be hungry tonight. That's what I get for putting my foot in my mouth. He thinks to himself. He wiped down everything and heads back upstairs. He walks right over to Olivia and kissed her forehead noticing she was fast asleep. He quickly takes a shower and gets into bed before pulling Olivia to his chest and falling asleep himself.

The following morning both Olivia and Fitz minds were put at ease after the doctor confirm that alcohol at possibly two weeks pregnant should have no effect on the possible pregnancy. Once Olivia was feeling ok about the whole situation Fitz decided to go in to work.

Two hours later as Olivia was sitting in Fitz's office on the phone with Huck going over her new business plan came the sound of the doorbell. Olivia told Huck she would call him back and went to answer the door. When she open the door it was there the person stood she least expected.

**To be continued….**

**Who's at the door? I like to leave you guys in suspense. Next update won't be long.**


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As the person at the door stares at Olivia, No words are exchanged. Olivia stands there and finally speak.

"How can I help you?"

" Is Fitzgerald home?

"No he's not. How can I help you?"

The person intensely looks at Olivia before speaking. " May I ask who you are?"

"You came to my house, may I ask who you are?" Liv decided to play along.

"This is actually my house. And I want to know who you are and why you are in my house?"

Olivia laughs a smirk like giggle, knowing exactly who she is. "If this is your house why are you ringing the doorbell instead of using your key, why haven't I seen you around?"

"I'm Melody Grant and Fitzgerald is my husband."

"Legally separated, soon to be ex-husband."

"You're that black whore I saw him with going to the hotel. Why are you here in myyyyyyy house?" Mellie growls.

"You're that cheating soon to be ex-wife who was pregnant by another man, I think we know who the whore is." Olivia says with a smirk. "Now that we somewhat know each other, again how may I help you?"

Mellie is taken back by the audacity of Olivia. "Where is Fitzgerald I want to speak to him NOW?"

"I thought you were his wife. Shouldn't you know where he is? But as you can see this is my house. You are at my door. You're asking for my fiancé…."

" Fi….an..ce?...We're not even divorced yet. How can you be his…..his….?"

"Look Mellie is it…..Fitz is not here. But I will be sure to let him know you stopped by." With that Olivia slammed the door in Mellie's face and calls Fitz.

After the second ring Fitz answers. "Hi."

"Hi." Liv sweetly responds.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of hearing your beautiful voice?"

"Well you had a visitor today."

This causes Fitz to sit up in his chair he had previously leaned back in after seeing it was Liv calling.

"Really now? Who?"

"Well according to her she's your wife. Even though I thought that was rather pompous of her."

" Oh Livvie I'm sorry. I will deal with Mellie."

"No need to apologize. You gave me a PHD on all things Mellie. I must say meeting her in person was an eye opening experience."

"Yeah Mellie can be a lot. But are you ok?."

"I'm fine, but you need to put a rush on your divorce. Because she feels some since of entitlement. I put her in her place and I won't hesitate to fuck her up. That's the first and last time she will get to call me your whore."

Fitz rubs his forehead "She called you that? Livvie I'm sorry. You know you're not a whore. I will handle Mellie. I promise you." Fitz is furious.

"Of course, but it still stings. You are technically still married.

"I will work on the divorce. And I will handle Mellie, and we are getting married. And we will have babies."

"Babies? Oh really now. I agreed to one baby."

"I'm sure I can talk you into more. "

"You sound very confident . How can you be so sure?"

"Cause I have super powers. And you love riding this dick."

Olivia moans."Umm well I do love your dick, and it does have super powers." Liv suddenly feeling all tingly and wet. "Baby you should really come home for lunch and show me your super powers."

Fitz immediately gets an erection. "I'm there. I love you Livvie."

"I love you too babe. Come home for lunch I'll be waiting." Liv hangs up first.

Fitz smiles and calls his lawyer. The call is answered on the first ring.

"Mr. Grant what do I owe the pleasure.

"Hello John I need to be divorced yesterday. I don't care the cost. Make it happen immediately."

"Yes Sir. Mr. Grant. But it's gonna get ugly. You'll have to go public with her infidelity. It will be everywhere.

"I don't care. Make it happen. Just keep me posted."

"Yes Sir consider it handled." Fitz hangs up the phone and calls Mellie.

She answers without saying hello. "I see your whore has you on speed dial."

"Mellie I'm only gonna say this once. STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HOUSE. AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM OLIVIA!"

"That's the whores name OLIVIA! You brought a whore into our home."

"Ok I see I really have to show you. I am going to destroy you Mellie. Don't say I didn't warm you."

Fitz hangs up the phone and gets back to work. So he would be finish with his morning client in time to have his lunch date with his Livvie and use his super powers.

At about 11:30 Fitz was headed home. When he walks into the front door he calls out to Oliva.

"Liv!"

'I'm up here."

Fitz head upstairs into their bedroom. He stops in his track as he spots Olivia on the bed nude. Rubbing herself down below. Bitting her finger with her other hand. "Hey handsome. I've been waiting for you. And I'm so wet. Come over here and feel."

Fitz is so turned on he removes his clothing in a matter of seconds. He then walks over to the bed leaning down to give live a passionate kiss. As their tongues intertwine Fitz hand replaces Liv's once roaming hand and begins to rub her there.

With their hearts pounding and desire building Fitz waste not time asserting his dominance. Olivia while losing all train of thought moans."Mmmmm." squirming at the feeling she's experiencing, She pushes Fitz backwards as they continue their tongue play.

He's hesitant at first but slowly complies realizing Liv wants control. As Fitz lays back and allow Liv to take the lead, she begins to kiss and suck on his neck…then his chest…..stopping to role her tongue around his hard nipples…..giving peck kisses down his eight pack abs while gripping his engorged penis.

"Liv…baby…"

"Stop talking." She says in her saultry voice. "It's my turn to please you." She continues further south. Taking Fitz's dick and licking the tip. Using a suction motion down his shaft and then back up. Fitz shivers in the feeling. Using her tongue to lick him from under his sack back up to his tip. Taking the tip of her tongue to lick the pre cum from inside his slit. Fitz legs rise off the bed as he grabs for anything he can find. "Owwwwwww shit, Livvie."

And in one smooth motion she takes him in her mouth. Deep throating him immediately, Holding him in as deep as she can take him. She then makes a deep grumble as she moves her head from side to side with the head of his penis deep in the back of her throat. Fitz hips shoot up off the bed. "Owwwww fuck…..do that shit again baby." Olivia repeats her previous minion and Fitz load shoots straight out of him into Liv thoat, Grabbing Liv's hair with both hand his thrust into her mouth unable to control himself. Liv gages after the 3rd thrust and pulls back releasing all the cum and saliva down his dick, unable to take the penetration.

Fitz looks at Liv with sympathy. "Baby I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"That's fine baby I just didn't expect you to cum so fast."

"Me neither, What the fuck was that you just did?" Liv giggles loving she used her super powers."

"Let just say it came up in a conversation during a girls night." Now about your super powers. I showed you mind now show me yours." Smirking Liv smiles after biting her lower lip.

Fitz snatches Liv legs and pulls Liv on his lap. He lifts her up and brings her down on his hardess. Not wanting to be out done but loving what she did. Fitz Fucks Liv for the next 58 minutes without giving her a moment to catch her breath. He bent her over every piece of furniture in their bedroom that had legs. Making her cum over and over leaving her breathless. Finally needing to cum for the third time himself he picks Liv up facing him. He cuff her underneath her knees placing her against the wall and pound into her restlessly determined to regain his dominance. Olivia is screaming out his name so strongly as her emotions billed up inside her about to spill out of her she begins to beg and plead. Not knowing if she is coming or going so spent she can barely hold her head up. "Baby…I can't….Fi….tz…Ohhhhh….Fitz…baby please."

"I'm almost there Livvie….. One more time baby… cum for me one more time." Once Olivia lets out another high pitch scream Fitz releases knowing she had reached hers. He holds her panting….panting….and more panting. He carries Liv to their bed and lays her down. He then plops down on the bed next to her.

"I'm never sucking your dick again." Liv say with her hair sprayed across her face sticking to her skin.

"You didn't just suck my dick baby, you blew my mind." Fitz blows out a breath thinking back to the blow job Liv had for the first time giving him. She literally blew him.

After about 5 minutes Fitz turns to look at Liv. Using his finger of his left hand he removes her sweaty hair from her face. Placing it behind her ear.

She smiles but keeps her eyes closed. "I love you Livvie."

" I love you too."

As Fitz looks over at the clock on the nightstand he remembers the keys to Liv's apartment.

"Hey Livvie, you never told me why you still have keys to your old apartment."

Liv opens her eyes and inhales. "I didn't break my lease. I kept the apartment."

"Why?'

"Because we have a history of breaking up and I don't ever want to be homeless."

"Well damn, I asked." Fitz sits back against the headboard. "Liv, each time we've broken up it was because you left me not me leaving you. Do you plan on leaving again?"

Olivia sits up and looks over at Fitz. "No. but it's a good thing I did otherwise Abby would be living in our guest room."

"Don't do that Olivia. Don't patronize me."

"Fitz it's no longer my apartment. Abby took over the lease. See problem solve?"

"No the problem will be solved when you get over your trust issues."

"I'm working on it Fitz. I really am."

"As long as you are, we can get through anything. Oh I forgot to mention I handled the Mellie situation. My lawyer is working on ending the divorce as soon as possible. There is going to be a news cycle later today exposing Mellie's infidelity and our pending but quick divorce. I should be divorce by the end of the month."

"Good, because I really don't like dealing with her. We also need to find a new place to live. I don't like sharing claim on my home with her either."

"I actually bought some property in the Vermont Valley. Do you want our home built or do you want to buy? I was going to build a home for Mellie and I but….." Liv interrupts him.

"Buy. Sell the property. I don't want anything that was for or has to do with your ex."

"Ok buy it is. I will put the property on the market."

…..

By the following month the news of Fitz and Mellie's divorce was still top new. "_Billionaire Fitzgerald Grant and Soon to be Ex-wife Melody Gran have been legally separated since the breaking news of Melody's infidelity including being pregnant with her lovers child. Sources say the soon to be former Mrs. Grant team of lawyers are still in negotiations. Stay tuned to this news channel for further updates. _

Fitz mutes the television and takes out his encrypted phone and calls Tom. Liv is very frustrated with him and his pending divorce because Mellie has found a way to stall the proceedings yet again. Since finding

out two months ago that Olivia is indeed pregnant with twins this time he knows Mellie needs to be out of his life for good. And he needed to take matters into his own hands.

Fitz and Tom later meets at Andrew Nicols home. They step up to ring Andrew doorbell and wait. Andrew answers the door with a look of shock on his face.

"Andrew."

"Fitz." Andrew has a look changing from shock to concern. "Please come in. Ah Mellie is resting."

"I didn't come to see Mellie. I came to see you." Tom stands silently looking very intimidating.

"Me, Ah, ah….why me?"

"It's seems that you and Mellie are playing game, Stalling the divorce. Now I gave you Mellie by allowing her to continue to fuck you. But that's all you're getting."

"Excuse me?" Andrew states

"I'm only going to offer this one chance to you Andrew. If you take it, you'll continue with your pitiful life with Mellie. If you don't then I ruin you and Mellie both. That little law firm of yours will be no more."

"And how do you plan on doing that." Andrew asks with a huff. Not liking that Fitz is threatening him and his business.

Fitz turns to Tom and reaches out and takes an envelope from him and hands it to Andrew. "See for yourself."

Andrew opens the envelope and takes out the pictures of him and Mellie, in every position sexually possible including Andrew's office. "If you notice these are time and date stamped. I will release these images and sue you for everything you got. Making your life a living hell."

"I have nothing to do with you and Mellie's divorce."

"I hear you have a way of getting Mellie to do anything you ask. Am I right Tom?"

Tom hand Fitz more pictures of a beaten and bruised Mellie's. "This also comes with video." Fitz throws a small video tape to Andrew. "Keep it, study it. I have copies. And if that's not enough I do have DNA that the baby that Mellie was carrying was not mine. How much you want to be the DNA is a match to you.

Andrew holds up his hand to stop Fitz from talking. "Let me get Mellie." In less than 5 Minutes a pregnant Mellie comes out followed by Andrew with the signed documents sealing the divorce. For good measure Fitz made her sign his copy for legitimacy.

By the end of day the divorce was finalized with Mellie relenqeushing the Grant name and any and all Grant assets.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Well everyone it looks like this story is at its ending. This is the final chapter. I now it's worth reading. I'm working on new ideas for a 2****nd**** story. But this one has been my main focus for now and I had to get it all out. Happy Reading.**

Once Liv finished her phone call with Fitz she then turns to Abby. "Abby I think it's time to bring the gang together. "

"Does that include Stephen?"

"He's family Abbs."

"I don't want to see him Liv."

"He's family Abby."

"Fine. But I have nothing to say to him."

An hour or so later the entire gang meets up at Fitz and Liv's place. As soon as Stephen walked in Abby walks up to him and slaps him square across the face and walks away.

Harrison looks at him with a smirk. "You deserved that."

"Just be glad she didn't do more." Huck pipes in.

"You're lucky she didn't castrate you, you got off easy." Quinn says low so no one else hears her.

Olivia shakes her head and takes control of the room. "Ok everybody please have a seat. Abby you sit over here and do not move. Stephen you sit on the opposite side. Harrison and Huck sit in the middle. Quinn you sit wherever."

Everyone follow Liv's instructions. Just as Liv is about to speak Fitz walks through the front door. He looks around and sees everyone looking back at him. "Ah…hello, did I interrupt something?"

"Oh hey babe, you're just in time. I'm actually glad you're home now we both can share our good news."

Fitz smiles "Ok baby." kissing Olivia on the mouth. They both walk further into the center of the room holding hand.

"Well, you guys know you're pretty much the only family I have." Everyone nods. "Well Fitz and I have some news to share with you all. I also know we haven't seen much of each other lately but since then Fitz and I got engaged and we are pregnant with twins and I need everyone to get along so the ladies and I can plan our wedding. And you guys do whatever guys do to help the groom." Fitz is still smiling while holding Liv's hand.

Everyone had a look of surprise and excitement on their faces. And begin to congratulate the couple except on person that is. Hugs and chatter was all about the room. The guys pulled Fitz to the kitchen and begin toasting and drinking continuing the celebration.

Abby continues to give Stephen the death stare every now and then. Quinn is a bit quiet. Liv notices this and asks Quinn is everything is ok.

Quinn sees this as her opportunity to ask the question that has been buzzing through her mind.

"Liv, are you sure you know what you're doing? This is too soon after your miscarriage? You haven't even had time to grieve for Lillie?...

Olivia's breath is caught in her throat. Her hand goes to her chest. She steps beck from Quinn. Tears immediately fill her eyes.

Abby becomes furious. "QUINN! What the FUCK! You are doing too much. How dare you?"

Olivia is stunned to silence. Tears fill her eyes. She turns and runs out of the room.

"Quinn what the hell is wrong with you? Why would you say that? You know how much that miscarriage hurt Liv."

"That the reason she needs to be sure about what she doing."

"THIS IS HER LIFE! You don't get to dictate what's wrong or right for her. You just be there for her."

The argument is loud…the argument is tense…..the argument is emotional…the argument gets the attention of the guys.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Fitz voice booms. Startling both women. "Where's Liv?"

Abby speaks. "Quinn felt the need to question Liv's life choices bringing up Lilly. Now Liv is distraught."

Harrison, Stephen, and even Huck look at Quinn in disbelief. "Why would you do that? Harrison asks.

"She needs to face her truth. This is too soon…."

Fitz interrupts before Quinn could finish her statement. "Who is Lilly? What do you mean distraught? Where did Liv go?"

"Fitz she's upstairs. She needs to explain this to you, but you need to go to her now." Huck says with seriousness to his tone. "Quinn you and I need to talk."

Fitz turns and heads upstairs. He enters their bedroom and finds Liv's in their master bath having a panic attack. He's immediately steps to her side and begins to comfort her.

"Baby breath…..Livvie I need you to breath for me…I'm here…You're safe…Breath for me baby.

Liv begins to calm down, holding on to Fitz as if her life depended on it. Fitz just held her and spoke words of comfort with his deep soothing baritone voice. Rubbing Liv's hair with downward slow strokes.

After several minutes of this while sitting on the bathroom floor with the love of his life he decides to ask the question. Using a very soft and gentle tone.

"You want to talk about it? I'm here to listen. What did Quinn say? And who is Lilly?"

Liv grabs Fitz tighter and with a shaky voice says. "She….she was our daughter. I named her Lilliana Ana Grant. I named her. She was our baby girl. She was real to me Fitz. We don't talk about her, but she was our baby girl, I never got to see her or hold her but she was real to me. And Quinn thinks I'm moving too fast. That I need to mourn for her and I have, but it's so painful Fitz that I don't like to talk about it."

Fitz is seeing red. He is pissed beyond understanding. But he needs to be here, in the moment with his Livvie. He needs to soothe her pain…. Be strong for her….Be open to his pain of losing their daughter as well.

"Baby, Thank you, for giving our little girl a name. She was real to me too. And now she has a name. An identity. And I thank you for that. We never got to mourn her together. But we both feel the same pain. And whatever you need I'm here. Maybe we can do something special for her and say our final goodbye together. Maybe it will bring us some peace because sweet baby she was real to me too." Fitz says with tears streaming down his face.

They hold each other as they both cry for their daughter they never got to meet. All the pain of losing a child shared between the two. Both openly acknowledging their pain and need for mourning for their beautiful baby gone to soon.

"Fitz?"

"Yes Livvie."

"I love you and thank you."

"I love you too sweet baby, and thank you."

As they sit holding each other there is a knocked at the bedroom door. Fitz helps Liv up off the floor and walks to answer the door. "Hey Abby."

"Is she ok?" Abby ask "Liv are you ok. I'm sorry about Quinn. Huck is handling her."

Olivia looks up and walks to Abby and hugs her. "Thank you I'm fine." wiping the tears from her eyes. "But we need to get back down there before Quinn comes up missing." They both laugh and all three heads back downstairs.

As they reach the living room area Olivia call out to Huck. He is standing over Quinn speaking to her in a very threatening tone. Huck turns and looks at Liv. She shakes her head from side to side. He immediately stands upright and walks away from Quinn.

A teary eye filled Quinn looks at Liv as she is coming towards her. "Quinn."….

"Liv I'm sorry, I didn't mean to….."

"It's fine Quinn. What you said help me and Fitz finally talk about our lost. Really talk about it. So thank you."

Everyone blows out a sigh of relief.

"We are going to plan a memorial for Lilly so we can say goodbye to her together. And we'd like for you all to join us." Olivia says.

We'd be honored….We're there…Just tell what you need….we got you Liv…we got you both…..we're family and family sticks together.

These are the words spilling from everyone, expressing their commitment to their family. Liv and Fitz are feeling the love from everyone. They decide to have a small ceremony for Lilly. Olivia also decided she wanted to spread her mother's ashes on her nannas grave site. She wanted to release all the hurt from the loss of everyone she loved. Saying goodbye to Lilly at her nannas grave site and pouring her mother's ashes on her nanna's grave was a perfect way and place to keep all her love ones in one place of memorial.

…..

Three months have passed and for the family everything was good. Fitz and Liv were scheduled to marry in one week. They decided to have a small ceremony with their family and friends. Fitz on the other hand wanted to throw a big wedding making Liv the center of attention. Liv of course did not want this. Small and intimate is her thing. She never liked big anything outside of Fitzgerald's unseen body parts. It brought to much unwanted attention.

Fitz and Liv were having lunch discussing Olivia's business plan. She had purchased an entire office building in the downtown district. It was located five buildings down the street from Grant for the people Consultants. Fitz couldn't be happier. Fitz looked at Liv and said. "Baby are you sure you can eat all that?" Looking at Liv's plate filled with Porter house steak, fully loaded potato, with a salad and roll smeared in butter.

Stuffing the buttered roll in her mouth she gives Fitz the one minute finger, as she saviors and chews on the buttered bread roll. She then takes a carefully cut of steak with her fork and eats it while still chewing the bread.

Fitz looks on in amazement.

"Baby slow down, your mouth is only so big."

After digesting the mouthful she looks at Fitz. "I'm sorry baby but this is so good, and I feel like I'm starving. I think it's because I couldn't hold down my breakfast."

"Are you taking your nausea pills?"

"I hate taking pills. I took my vitamins but not the nausea med because I thought I had gotten past throwing up. But you can bet I took it afterwards."

"I see. That explains you eating like you haven't had a proper meal in weeks."

"Babe don't make fun of me."

"No, no eat Livvie, is there anything else I can get you?"

"I would like dessert."

"Let me see what on the menu." Fitz grabs the menu from the table next to them.

"I'm not talking about food Fitz." The look of desire filled her eyes.

Fitz looks up from the menu and places it back on the other table. "Oh, really now?"

"Really."

Fitz is so tempted to take Liv across the street and check into the Hilton and have his way with her. But he has a meeting that required his presence. "I would love to take you across the street and bring back memories of our first night together." Olivia squirms in her seat. "But I have a very important meeting I must be present for. But I will take care of you later.

Pouting Olivia finishes her meal. "You better make it good."

"Don't I always?" Twenty minutes later Fitz gets up and walks over to Liv and kisses her goodbye while rubbing her stomach. "Call me if you need anything." He then kisses her stomach and tells his twins to be good for mommy and that daddy loves them.

Now 4 ½ months pregnant with the twins Liv looks more like six months, her small frame adjusting to pregnancy. She decided to walk to her new office building to see how the movers where doing with setting up the furniture.

She walks into the office and is amazed at the progress. She rides the elevator to the 8th floor and is taken back. The entire floor is complete. She walks to her office and sees her name on the door. Her oak desk makes the room look larger than it is. The view is amazing. She walks back outside her office and look to her left to see Huck's office. Electronic devises everywhere professionally and strategically placed. Huck is going to love this Olivia thinks to herself. As she turns to continue to look around she comes face to face with the man that she always wondered about. She jumps in fear and surprise when she notices him standing directly behind her. "Dad?" She's says not realizing she called him dad. She immediately goes into gladiator mode and steps back.

"Hello Olivia. We finally meet. I see you know who I am."

Thinking back to when Fitz showed her a picture of Eli. Forever memorizing his face for moments just like this. She knew this day was coming. She just didn't know when. But here in this moment is another truth that has to be faced and dealt with.

"What do you want? Why are you here?"

"I felt it was time. Seeing you need me."

"Why would I need you? I don't need nor want anything from you."

"I see you've been sleeping with the enemy Olivia. You've planned a wedding, and you're carrying his seed. Your decision making is off. You need family that's why I am here. I am family. I am your father."

"I see you've been keeping tabs on me. I don't have a father therefore I have no enemies but the love of my life and I are indeed getting married and having children together.

"FITZGERALD GRANT THE 3RD IS THE ENEMY. AND IF YOU CONTINUE SEEING HIM OR TRY TO BRING THIS PREGNANCY TO TERM I….WILL…..KILL….HIM!" …It is your choice Olivia…. Leave Fitzgerald and build a life with family or wait for him to die. Mark my words Olivia he…will…die!

"5. I am not my mother. You don't scare me. 4. You are not my family nor are you my father. Donor maybe, that remains to be determined. 3. Fitzgerald Grant III is the love of my life and soon to be father of my children and husband and I will protect and fight for him come hell or high water. 2 I don't know you. I never want to know you, you don't exist to me, you are dead to me. And 1. I don't take well to threats especially toward the people I love. And you….are…..not…..one of those people."

"Is everything alright Ms. Pope?" The construction worker ask as he and 5 other male workers appears from the far stairwell as they were returning for a final check of the floor before moving to their next project.

"Yes Bradley this gentleman was just leaving." All the men walk between Olivia and Eli as they stare at him waiting for him to leave. Eli huffs and turns to leave without a word. Bradley looks at the guys and nods in the direction Eli is walking. Two of the guys take the hint and follow Eli out of the building. Watching him until he's in his car and leaves the area.

"Bradley do you mind walking with me to my car."

"No problem Ms. Pope."

Bradley silently walks Olivia to her car. She reminds him to secure the building once they leave for the day, and thanks him before getting in her car and driving off. As she drives, she tries to calms herself down remembering the last time she felt this way, it caused her the loss of her child and almost her life. After calming down she immediately call Fitz.

Before Fitz could speak Olivia is talking. "I need you home now!"

"Livvie what's wrong?"

"I'm fine, the babies are fine, and I just need you home now. I will explain when you get there. I need to call Huck. I have to go." She hangs up and dials Huck. "Meet me at my house." Is all she says before hanging up and continues her drive home, as she drives she keeps an eye on her rear view making sure she's not being followed. The coast is clear.

Once she pulls into her driveway she notices Huck is already there sitting in his car. Fitz pulls in right behind her. He has violated all traffic laws and ignored the speed limit getting him home in record time. He and Huck exit their cars simultaneously following Liv as she quickly walks into their home.

Once inside Huck tells her. "Your father has been looking into you. I got an alert right as you called."

Fitz posture stiffens. "Liv?" is all he says. She's pacing and he knows she thinking and worried because she goes from pacing to walking in circles.

"Eli just paid me a visit at my office building." Anger rises in Fitz. The urge to kill rises in Huck. They both know they need to hear the entire story before speaking. Liv has taken on a different posture. So they wait and listen. "He threatened to kill you Fitz, if I don't end things and abort our children and be with family. Can you believe he actually thinks he's my family?" Anyway he referred to you as the enemy. I was so scared and pissed at the same time I read him pretty much defying his every word. But the construction crew walked in just as I finished my read and pick up on the energy in the room. They inquired about my wellbeing and escorted him out. Walked me to my car and now I'm here." Olivia exhales like she just released the wait of the world off her shoulders.

Fitz ears are blood red and he is ready to explode. Huck is quiet and ready to kill. Both men minds are made up…..Rowen Eli Pope had to die.

Fitz calls Olivia's name. "Liv." She puts up her hand and looks Fitz directly in the eyes.

"I know what I said earlier in our relationship. But I also told you I understood. So I'm now going to tell you what I want." ….She pauses. "I want you to find my father and then I want you to kill him." Fitz nods and Olivia walks away and loudly speaks not looking back. "And I want it done as soon as possible."

Fitz looks at Huck and pulls out his encrypted phone and presses one button. Tom answers.

"I lost him for about 20 minutes but I have him in my sites now."

"Green light his ass. He threatened Liv." Tom hangs up without responding. Huck is about to leave when Fitz calls his name.

"Huck." Huck turns to Fitz. "I got this, have a seat. It's handled. We should here back shortly. Let's have a drink."

Meanwhile Tom has been given the green light. He pulls a second phone from his pocket and dials a number and presses send. Up ahead of him two cars explode. Tom get out of his car and approaches the car in between the two exploding vehicles as he approaches he sees Rowen in the back seat moving around trying to exit the car, but the doors are locked. As Tom approaches he grabs for the back driver's side door as he comes in contact with the handle the door unlocks. Tom snatches the door open aims his 9mm directly at Rowen's head firing four shots. Shooting Rowen twice in the head and twice in the chest. He closes the door as the driver exits the car. They both walk back to Tom car and pulls off. Once they reach a block away from the scene Tom pulls out his second phone and dials another number into it and presses the send button. Both men then watch the car that held Rowen's dead body blow up. They then drive away.

30 minutes later Tom has arrived at Fitz and Olivia's home. He enters the home without knocking. Fitz and Huck turn to the front entrance after hearing the door open. Fitz looks at Tom and Tom nods.

Fitz smiles. He and Huck both stand and greet Tom. Fitz then calls for Olivia to please come downstairs.

Once Olivia enters the living area Fitz introduces her to Tom.

"Olivia baby, I want to introduce you to Tom. My right hand and best friend."

Olivia looks at Fitz trying to read his statement.

"Tom has handled the problem. Tom this is my fiancé Olivia Pope."

"Nice to finally meet you ma'am."

"Nice to meet you too Tom, please call me Liv." Olivia looks at Huck. Huck gives her a nod. In that moment her posture changes. She understands. She looks at Fitz and smiles as she reaches out her hand to him. As she walks toward Fitz she kisses him in the mouth and rubs his cheek with her hand. She continues to walk towards Tom. She stops directly in front of him and without notice hugs him. As she hugs him she whispers in his ear. "Thank you Tom. Welcome to the family." And releases him and walks back toward the stairs, rubbing her hand down Fitz chest before making her exit.

…

The following week Olivia and Fitz gets married, Abby, Quinn, Huck, Steven, Harrison, Harrison's new girlfriend Alyssa, Tom, Tom's male companion Hal, and Fitz long term friend David Rosen all attended the ceremony. During the exchange of vowel Abby noticed Fitz friend David was watching her. Truth be told she was watching him even more.

The wedding was held in Olivia new office building conference hall. It was a large beautiful space she decided to rent out for large events that came to town. Fitz had large bill boards made to advertise the space. He also paid for television advertisement as well. The space was in high demand. But this particular day it was reserved for their special celebration. The union of two people who truly loved each other.

As Olivia started her vowel David decided to stand next to Abby which brought a smile to Abby's face. Stephen was livid. Jealously apparent on his face. As Olivia begins to speak all attention is averted to her.

Fitz…..Since the first time I saw you. I knew I wanted you. I decided in that moment to put my grown women on and take a chance. I am truly glad I did. Life brought us together. When I was broken…Your patients fix me…..When I was scared….Your love comforted me….When I was lost…Your love found me. And I promise to love you always. And have all the babies you want…..Everyone in the audience laughs…..I love you Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III.

Livvie…..My life was always incomplete, until the day I meet you. I truly believe we are meant to be. From the moment I saw you I knew I needed to make you a permanent part of my life. And now that I have you and you have allowed me to share all of myself with you….My love…..My life…My procreating ability…Another laughter from the audience and a smile from Fitz…..My riches. Just know that none of that mattered to me much until I meet you and can now share my everything with the love of my life. I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope

They were pronounced as Husband and wife. And damn did Fitz lay a kiss on Olivia. Everyone fanned themselves as some whistled, hurray's where being yelled out. It was truly a celebration. The rest of the ceremony almost went on without a hitch.

Until Stephen's jealously got the best of him as he watched interactions between Abby and David. He approaches Abby grabbing her by her arm pulling her toward the doors leading outside. But he underestimated David nerd like appearance.

As Stephen snatches Abby. "We need to talk."

Abby yelps and attempts to remove her arm from his grip. "What the hell, get your hand off me Stephen!" She slaps him with her free hand.

Before Stephen could respond David hits him in the jaw with a hard left. Stephen falls to the floor with a hard thud. Hitting his head on the glass like cemented floor, knocking him out cold, rendering him unconscious. Fitz and Harrison approaches as the scene was unfolding.

"Damn David, I didn't know you had it in you."

"Thank god it's only family here, Huck help me get him up, we're taking him home." Harrison says

Liv is torn. Stephen is her brother and Abby is her sister. David….well she just met David.

"He was protecting me Liv." Abby says as she sees the look of concern on her face.

"We got him Liv. You guys get ready for your honeymoon; we'll catch up when you guys get back." Harrison says.

Fitz pulls Olivia into his chest kissing her on the forehead. She just lays her head there not saying a word.

Huck and Harrison carried Stephen out of the back of the building as Tom pulls the SUV around to meet them. Olivia grabs Alyssa and joins Abby and Quinn and they continue with the celebration.

An hour and a half later, Liv and Fitz were off for an entire week to Paris to celebrate their union.

**THREE MONTHS LATER...**

"Fitz, I can't see."

"Of course not you're blind folded, just a little further."

"Fitz, I'm nervous and I hate surprises. I have been blind folded forever."

"Ok ok you can take it off now."

Olivia removes the blind fold and is speechless. The site before her is breath taking. "Baby…is this real?"

Smiling Fitz answers. "Yes Livvie it's real. This is your house….well our new house. Welcome home baby."

Olivia looks all around her. She's standing in a circular driveway with the most beautiful gated lawn. The greenery is everywhere. The house is a large colonial style home with an upper deck that rapped around the entire upper level. There are double and triple columns surrounding the entire home. The home is white with a golden brown trim on the windows matching the golden brown large entry door. The single gray bricked driveway comes all the way to the front entrance. There is a connected three car garage on one end of the home.

"Shall we see the inside?" Liv nods and takes Fitz hand and they walk into their new home together. The home has 5 bedrooms one on the main level and four upstairs. There are four full bathrooms, one in the master suite with a large Jacuzzi tub with jets and a separate shower. One in the upper hall with a bath and shower, one on the main floor with a bath and shower and one in the finished basement with a Jacuzzi tube and separate shower, there's hardwood floors thru out the entire home, stainless steel appliances with a large island in the center of the kitchen. There is a den and an office, located on the main level. As you enter the home the stairwell is on both side of the room connecting a large 2nd floor balcony. There is a second stairwell that leads to the kitchen. The lighting is amazing with windows thru out the entire home. Olivia has fallen in love again. This time with her new home.

"I love it Fitz." Her eyes begin to release un-shed tears. "When do we move in?"

Fitz heart is so glad because he was not sure how she would react. "Actually I took a chance on you loving it and have movers scheduled to be her in an hour. All the furniture you picked out will be here today. We just have to pack up our personal items from the other house and we can move in today.

"I love you Mr. Grant." Liv say standing on her tip toe for a much needed kiss.

"I love Mrs. Grant." He receives her kiss and kisses her deeper.

Olivia suddenly feels the desire to take the kiss further. She moans and begins to rub Fitz stiffness that is now apparent. "Baby make love to me."

Fitz needs no more encouragement. He lifts Liv underneath her arms and places her on the island in the center of the kitchen. Kissing and sucking on her pulse point on her neck after he does. He then removed her shirt and bra. Attacking her neck again as he gently message her breast. Olivia places both hand against the counter as she leans back giving Fitz full access.

"Baby you have on too many clothes." She says breathlessly.

As Fitz stop kissing her to remove his shirt, Olivia goes for his belt. Once she does and releases the button and zipper of his pants. They fall to the floor. He removes his briefs and his engorged penis bounces. Fitz goes in again for Liv's lips. Oh how he loved her lips. He pulls Olivia to the edge of the counter and steps back as he grabs his dick and rubs it up and down Liv's opening. "Oh baby you so wet."

"Put it in baby, I need you to put it in."

Fitz enters Olivia with one swift stroke. Giving her all he got. She screams for more. He pounds harder. Stopping ever so often to taste her. After about 15 minutes into their heated moment and Liv's second orgasm. Fitz whispers in her ear, "Liv baby let's take this back to the other house so I can properly fuck you. Every surface in this house is hard. And we need to use our creative moves around your belly. You are too close to your due date to be on this hard surface."

"Huh." Liv says trying to catch her breath. "Ok baby let's go. Help me down."

Fitz lifts Liv off the counter; they redress, leave and head back home to finish what they started. Before they could get in the house Fitz is all over Liv. Kissing her from the back as he rubs down her large belly to her vagina. They make it inside the house Fitz dick still hard needing a release. He picks Olivia up and places her on the couch. She removes her clothes as do Fitz. No time for foreplay Fitz need at least one release soon. Liv gets on the couch in a kneed position looking back at Fitz as he enters her from the back. He begins to pound into Liv with deliberate strokes.

"Owww Fitz yeeees. Just like that baby."

"You like that."

"Yes baby I lo…ve…thaaaat.!"

As Fitz is slow stroking Olivia a tightness hits her stomach and Fitz suddenly feel a warm gush of fluid cover his dick and exit Olivia's vagina.

"What the Fu….ck!" He immediately withdraws from her and looks down at the fluid practically running out of her opening. "Baby I think I just broke you water."

"Whaaat? Ouch ouch. I think I'm having contraction too."

The fluid continues to come from Olivia vaginal region. Fitz jump back almost panic, but controlling himself. "I got you baby. Here put this back on." Placing her shirt back on her.

"Baby we just had sex I need to take a show…..Ouch, ouch, ouch."

"I didn't cum in you baby. They won't know. I got to get you to the hospital." Fitz says moving as a fast past attempting to put Liv's legging back on."

He then dresses himself. Runs to the downstairs linen closet and grab 2 large towels stopping in the guest room and grabbing the prepack bag. "Stay there Liv I'm just putting this in the truck." As he opens the door Abby is coming up the walkway.

"Abby! Thank god you're here, Liv is in labor help me get this stuff to the car. I will get Liv."

Abby jumps into action. Fitz picks up Liv and carries her to the car and places her on the towel he grabbed earlier. The pains are getting worse, and Liv's screams are getting louder. Fitz put Liv into the car and runs around to the other side to get in. Abby is in the driver's seat and peels out of the driveway headed to the hospital.

"Fitz baby call Dr. Karev."

"Fitz takes out his phone and calls the doctor. Olivia's screams are making Abby nervous. She keeps telling Liv they will be there soon.

As Fitz is talking to the doctor Liv is taking off her leggings. "I got to push. It's coming…Ahhhhhh Fitz I got to push."

"Dr. Karev she says she got to push…..No no Livvie don't push."

" I can't stop it…..Ahhhhhhh….it commmmmmmming…..Omg…omg….Ahhhhhhh!

Fitz turns on the dome light of the SUV and puts his phone on the trucks Bluetooth.

"Holy shit! It's coming. I see a head! Dr. Karev I see a head!"

"Well Mr. Grant you may have to deliver your baby today. At least one of them. How far are you from the hospital?"

"About 12 minutes." Abby yells.

"Fitz baby…..whoosh…..whoosh…Ahhhhhh." Liv continue to scream, as she bares down and push. Her body having a mind of its own.

Fitz continues to talk to Dr. Karev as he prepares to deliver his child. Dr. Karev guiding him through the process. "Ok the top of the head is visible."

"Ok Mrs. Grant I need you to take a deep breath as the contraction hits and your body forces you to push. Once it stops breathe in deeply. And do it again. Mr. Grant let me know what you see."

A gut wrenching scream comes from Liv's and her body forces her to push really hard and baby A is halfway out. "The baby's half way out. It's halfway out." Fitz says in a panic voice.

"Mr. Grant tuck you finger underneath the baby's arms and pull it the rest of the way out. Do it now."

Fitz does as he's told. Fortunately for him the baby girl came out with ease. "It's a girl she's out. She out. Liv baby it's a girl."

"Mr. Grant you going to have to suction her mouth. Do it now."

Fitz covers his baby girl mouth with his and sucks the fluid from her mouth into his and spit it on the towel beneath them. Suddenly the new baby takes a breath and let out the loudest little cry ever.

"Great now find something to clip that umbilical cord off."

Fitz is looking around the truck for something anything to clip the cord. He then reaches in his pocket and grabs his money clip and places it on the cord. "Ok I got it clipped off." He takes his shirt off and wraps his baby girl in it. While this is happening Liv is exhausted. She suddenly rises and lets a growl like sound mixed with a moan. "It's starting again. Ahhhhhhhhh."

**7 MINUTES FROM THE HOSPITAL 2 MINUTES AFTER BABY A…..**

"Mrs. Grant you need to try and hold out."

"I can't it's coming ouuuuuuut alreeeeeeeeady!"

Fitz look between Olivia's legs and see another head halfway out stretching Liv as it makes its way into the world. "Holy shit! It's coming!" Fitz is trying to balance his daughter in one arm and help Liv with his free hand. "Baby I need you to help me. I need you to hold her while I catch this one."

The gladiator in Liv rises up in her after the 2nd hardest contraction hit her again. She lowers her hand down as her 2nd baby enters the world and grab the baby by the shoulders since it's halfway out now and pulls it the rest of the way and brings it to her face and suctions it mouth and spit it out, then repeats it again. In that moment her new baby boy began to cry. Olivia pulls her hair tie from her ponytail and bends and raps it around the cord. She then lifts up and takes one of the towels beneath her and raps her baby with it. Fitz is amaze at how cool she was.

"Dr. Karev we have two babies here, a girl and a boy."

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Grant Baby A female time of birth was 7:57pm and baby B male time of birth 8:01pm."

Finally they arrive at the hospital. Dr. Karev is outside waiting on their arrival. Once the SUV come to a complete stop the doors are yank open. The medical staff enters both side of the vehicle taking care of the twins first. Properly clamping and then cutting the cords on each baby, passing the babies after re-wrapping them to the staff behind them. Then Liv is taken from the truck and place on a gurney and taken inside as well.

Once everyone is settled and examined the twins are taken the NICU for a couple of hours. The entire gang is now at the hospital anxiously waiting to me the new addition to the family this included David and minus Stephen.

Liv is very anxious to see her babies and Fitz, well Fitz is just a ball of nerves. Olivia can't take it anymore. She presses the nurse call button.

"Yes Mrs. Grant how may I help you." The nurse's voice comes thru the call monitor.

"I would like to see my babies."

"Yes Mrs. Grant your nurse will be in shortly to take you to the NICU."

"Thank you."

Five minutes later everyone is escorted to the NICU. As they approach the NICU Olivia and Fitz stop in their tracks. Not believing who they are seeing. Mellie then looks up as she feels someone watching her. She inhales a breath placing her hand on her chest. Liv is overcome with sympathy. Fitz is unsure of his feelings so he chalks it up to empathy. They continue their journey to see their twins. After talking the Neonatologist they were assured that the twins where very healthy and would be transferred to the newborn nursery within the hour. Thereafter they can be brought to Olivia's room.

As Oliva returned to her room feeling more as ease and the rest of the crew leaves for the day after seeing the twin. Her mind went back to Mellie. Once comfortably in her bed she looked at her husband.

"Babe did you see Mellie?"

"Yeah" Fitz says in a somewhat somber voice.

"She looks like death. I hope her baby is ok. I don't like her but I don't like what I saw either."

"Yeah she did look pretty rough. But that's not our concern we have two beautiful babies that's our only priority."

"Yeah you're right. I'll just pray for her."

Within minutes of their conversation the twins were brought in. Both babies were handed to Liv.

"They're very hungry let get them on the breast mom." Liv nurse states

The baby girl is placed on the breast first. She did not latch on due to her state of sleepiness.

The nurse looks at Liv disappointment and says, "That's ok she'd rather sleep we can try again in a minute." Fitz takes his daughter and walks and talks with her. The nurse took the boy twin and put him on Olivia's chest. Immediately his little mouth searched for his food source. Latching on was a breeze for him. Fitz laughed at his son's eagerness. Liv gave Fitz a look and mouth, "Like father like son."

Fitz chuckles. After about 15 minutes the nurses came back in to try putting the girl twin back on Liv's breast. When the nurse took her from Fitz arm she began to cry. Fitz now holding his son begins to say comforting word to her which immediately sooth her. She begins to suckle from Liv which gave everyone in the room a sigh of relief. Olivia was encouraged to feed the twins one at a time until she really got the hang of it.

Now sitting alone with the twins Olivia ask Fitz. "Babe did you think of a name for our son yet?"

"Yes. Did you think of one for our daughter?"

Yes I'm going to name her Isabella Mya Grant."

"I love it baby. Well this little guys name is Isaiah Thomas Grant." Liv smiles

"I take it you like it?"

"How we come up with names beginning with I, and middle names in memory of our parents is beyond me?" Liv says

"I think they are watching over us Liv. I told you we are meant to be Mr. and Mrs. Grant."

"I love you Mr. Grant."

"I love you too Mrs. Grant."

Isaiah begins to squirm and stretch in his father's arm then he begins to blink slowly opening his eyes.

"OMG Livvie he has my blue eyes."

"Let me see, bring him over here. Hi handsome. Hi mommies baby boy. Yeppers he has the Grant eyes."

"I wander what color or princess eyes are? Wake up mommy's little bella." Isabella stretches her little arms over her head and slowly opens her eyes. "What do you know two blue eyed babies." Liv says with a smile.

Fitz leans in to look at Isabella's and say yep I'm updating my guy collection."

"Fitz."

"Nope Livvie, If they can't stay 5 pound for ever then I'm updating my gun collection."

"Can you believe I had two 5 pound babies housed in my womb?"

"Well yeah. I delivered one and you delivered the other."

"I know right. We delivered our own babies. That's why Isabella is already attached to you and Isaiah is attached to me." Liv says with a smile.

Fitz roars in laughter.

"Baby how long were they again?" Fitz asks Olivia

"Bella was 16 ½ inches, and Isaiah was 16 inches."

Fitz looks at Isaiah. "Buddy you got some catching up to do."

"I love their hair babe, it's so thick and it coils up into curls like yours when it's wet."

"I guess they pale like me too?"

"If the shoe fits, the only thing they have from me is my lips and the shape of my eyes. I sure didn't give them their skin color."

"We make beautiful babies together." Fitz proudly says

"Yes we do."

Fitz leaves late that night to go and get the car seat and make sure the nursery and their bedroom is set up in the new house for his family arrival. But before his goes home he makes a call to Tom. He can't get the site of Mellie off his mind. He really wants to not care. But he can't continue to sit by and do nothing knowing she's being abused. It was time to pay Andrew another visit.

Early in the am hour when people were normally sleep Fitz and Tom had Huck disarm Andrew home security. Tom then by passed his locks and they entered Andrews home. Once in his bedroom they stood over Andrew as he slept. In one quick motion Tom snatches Andrew from his bed place him in a choke hold. Once he was able to focus his nearly pissed himself when he realizes Fitz was standing in his bedroom.

"Hello again Andrew, now Tom is going to give you room to breathe and I'm going to ask you some questions and you will answer them. Understood?" Andrew nod his head up and down

Tom releases Andrew. He rubs his throat and gains his Barings.

"Andrew do you like hitting women?"

Andrew shakes his head.

"DON'T LIE TO ME ANDREW!" Fitz yells

Andrew jumps at the sound of Fitz voice.

"I…..I swear I don't hit her….or…or…any women I don't.

Without notice Fitz hits Andrew with chop to the throat causing Andrew to choke momentarily. The chop was so quick Andrew never saw it coming.

"I said do not lie to me."

Coughing trying to catch his breathe. Andrew tries to speak but can't.

Tom then grabs Andrew holding him upright and Fitz hits him again causing him to fall to the floor.

"I saw Mellie today. She doesn't look so good. You guys just had a son right? I saw blue blanket and teddy bears in the room."

Andrew nod to afraid to get off the floor.

"You know Mellie once told me you force her to have sex whenever, wherever, and however you want. Even if she's not in the mood. Is that true Andrew?"

He looks at Tom then at Fitz and nods.

Fitz nods to Tom and Tom snatches Andrew off the floor and bends him over the back of the sofa chair in the room and holds him there.

"Mellie is a woman. A woman you chose to be with. A woman you intentionally impregnated and yet again, Mellie is a woman. So from this moment on she will be treated as a woman. With love and admiration, and respected. Her child and future children as well. If she is not I will allow Tom to teach you some manners." Fitz says

Tom then leans into Andrew's backside allowing his erect penis to rub against Andrew's rear. Andrew's eyes become big as saucers.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Andrew finds his voice. "Yes, oh gods yes, please tell him to get his cock off me. Pleeeease?"

Before Andrew can say another word everything goes black.

The next two days Liv and Fitz are preparing to take the twins home. The timing of everything is perfect. As Liv is placed into her wheel chair Fitz has both babies tightly strapped into their car seats when his phone rings. The nurse excuses herself to get Liv's discharge papers.

"Hello."

"Thank you." is all Mellie said before hanging up.

Liv looks at Fitz as he puts his phone away and asks "Who was that?"

"Oh that was Mellie telling us thanks for having a talk with Andrew. You know the rest. I couldn't live with myself knowing."

"That's why I love you." Fitz leans down and gives Liv's waiting lips a kiss.

30 minutes later they were pulling into the driveway of their new home. Fitz grabs the twins and takes them inside first. And then comes back for Liv. He carries her across the threshold like a bride their entire family including Stephen is there.

"WELCOME HOME!"

**Well ff family there you have it. Truth and Consequence. Thank you to everyone who followed me, made me a favorite story or/and author, wrote reviews, encouraged me. You guys are the best. I will be writing another story after I let it play around in my head for a while. Still please leave review and tell me how you feel about this final chapter. And if you understand the title pertaining to Liv and Fitz's journey**** Please read the Sequel After The Consequence..****. **

**Thanks.**


End file.
